A love burning hot enough to last
by irnbru32
Summary: Fire fighter Santana Celebrity Rachel- Santana saves rachel from a burning building and thinks it'll be the last time she sees her but fate has different ideas. Follow the ups and down of their relationship from being in the public eye to risking your life everyday. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys,**

**So I've been running this idea through my head for a while and decided to finally write it. My first ever fic that I wrote revolved around Santana being a fire fighter and that was a little one shot based off this idea and I said that I would continue with it, so here it is.**

**The idea is based off of ladder 49 (if you haven't watched it, do it's really good...kinda sad but good)**

**If I have got anything wrong about how the fire service runs please tell me and ill correct it since all fire services run slightly differently and I'm not a fire fighter...kinda wish I was... It looks hot (sorry bad pun)**

**Please read and review and tell me what you think, if I should continue, any improvements or criticisms.**

**Pezberry will come**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own anything **

A love burning hot enough to last

Heat...the heat was unbearable.

That was Santana's first thought as she came to. She was too hot. The heat was extremely uncomfortable under all her clothes and gear. She made a move to unbuckle her mask from her face, but let out a cry as pain shot through her entire body at the movement.

Dizzy and nauseated from the pain coursing through her, Santana tried to take in her surroundings but her vision was clouded from the pain and the dust covering the mask. She tried to listen to what was around her but the blood pumping in her ears masked any sounds that were made. Her sense of smell was useless due to the smoke.

Disoriented from the lack of senses she tried again to get the mask off her face. Gritting her teeth and whimpering against the excruciating pain that coursed through her body, she was able to get the mask off. She lay flat on her back exhausted from the effort, but when she took in a breath to fill her lungs she immediately started choking due the hot dusty air. She coughed a few times to clear her lungs and began trying to regulate her breathing to a normal pace.

She looked around her trying to figure out what floor she was on in the building, she assumed that she was on the bottom floor, meaning that she fell two stories, the amount of debris around her seemed to confirm her theory.

She closed her eyes; memories of the night flashed back to her...the call out, the burning flat that they had to go in to, clearing everyone out...and the missing girl.

After escorting everyone out of the building, a hysterical mother came running at her screaming about her baby not making it out. She knew that she was breaking protocol but Santana ran back in with Puck behind her, the mother had told Santana the apartment that she had lived in. Santana had instructed Puck to check the surrounding lobby to make sure she wasn't there while she checked the apartment. After breaking the door of the apartment in and checking every room she finally found her in her bedroom closet huddled in a corner.

Santana had radioed for Sam to get metal bucket and meet them at the window of the apartment. Carrying the little girl to the window she opened the latch and waited for Sam and Finn to make it up.

Outside the weather was extreme, the town had be hit with weather warnings all week about colossal snow storms making their way across the state of New York and nothing had come of it until now, Now they were experiencing the full wrath of the storms predicted. Looking out into the white landscape Santana couldn't see anything but the lights from the streets and the fire trucks below. The people shivered in blankets looking like little lost ants, struggling to beat the wind and snow that was being forced on them.

Finally the bucket, lead by Sam's floppy blonde hair and Finn gigantic eyebrows, appeared at the window. The bucket was starting swing wildly outside due to the wind; she had quickly handed the little girl to Finn, who pulled her close to his body to shelter her from the raging storm.

She had watched them make it safely to the ground before making her way back through the apartment. Opening the front door was her first mistake as she was thrown backwards by the onslaught of flames that had engulfed the Lobby. She landed with a thud. Her second mistake was trying to get to her feet as the already fire weakened floor groaned and gave way beneath her feet, Which had lead her to where she was now stuck in the burning building scared and alone.

Thinking of possible escapes, which in fact were useless since it hurt to move, she took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down. She jumped slightly when the radio on her chest crackled in to life.

"Lopez...Lopez can you hear me? Santana Please Respond" The voice of her captain crackled over the sound of burning wood and debris.

She fumbled slightly trying to grab the small device on her chest with big chunky gloves before giving up. Groaning she moved her hand up to her mouth so she could pull the glove off using her teeth.

"Ca...Captain?" Santana croaked in to the radio hoping that it would work both ways "Captain...can...can you hear m...me?"

"Lopez thank god... you doing ok kid?" the voice of her captain crackled and broke through the radio "Santana do you know where you are...which floor?"

"I fell...I think I'm at the bottom...Sue I'm in bad shape" Santana said as she looked down at herself and resisted the urge to be sick.

"Don't worry Lopez we'll get you out...I promise" The conviction and determination in Sue's voice made hope flare in Santana's chest.

Outside the burning building captain Sue Sylvester stood in the snow covered ground and sighed. Relief and frustration shot through her. Relief that Santana was a live and frustration because she didn't know where in the building she was and she was injured. The stakes just got a lot bigger and there was no way she was leaving with a death on her hands especially the death of her best fire fighter and friend. They needed to get her out and fast.

"Puckerman I want you and the rest of your team in there, get her out as fast as you can" Puck nodded at his captain and rushed to get the guys for the brief.

He knew he was lucky, he got out at Santana's instruction when she had found the girl and promised that she would meet him outside and he wasn't going to let her break that promise.

"Tina I want you on standby for when she comes out let the other medic's deal with the others casualties. Your part of this units and one of the best medics here so Santana is your main priority got it?" Sue barked and Tina nodded.

"Yes captain!" Tina said as she rushed to get her ambulance prepped and ready to attend to Santana when she got out.

"Right someone get me the layout of the building so we can find where she is" Sue barked and was met with a rolled up sheet of paper a few seconds later. "Evan's come here a sec"

Sam trotted over in full gear ready to go "Yes captain?"

"You were the one she handed the kid to right?"

"Yes mam" Sam nodded.

"Which floor was the rescue made from" Sue asked as she gestured towards the paper.

"We were...uh ...on the third floor mam" Sam said pointed to the place on the layout.

Sue quickly studied the layout "So if she fell straight down ...that would mean that she was about here" She said pointing to a spot on the layout.

The few seconds it took her to make her assessment the rescue team had assembled- Puck, Sam, Finn and Mike stared back at her looking determined.

"Right Lopez was last seen on the third floor meaning that she should be roughly here if she fell straight down."Sue said pointing to the spot on the layout "Now there is a boiler room to the right of that spot where we can in to her section. You might have to cut your way through...I'm gonna try and guide her to that boiler or as close as she can get so she's away from the crumbling structure." Sue looked up to make sure her team knew what was at stake if the failed.

"This is one of our own... we are getting her out alive got me?" At the nods Sue continued "Right when we get her out give her straight to Chang and we'll get her on the first bus outta here, be warned gentlemen she's in bad shape so be quick but gentle...let's go get our girl."

The guys nodded and ran towards the building to start the rescue leaving Sue and Tina to pray for miracles.

"Please let this work" Sue said as she looked up at the white sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting by chance

Hey guys

Thanks to everyone who review and followed the story. This chapter there's a bit of Pucktana friendship and Pezberry will meet.

In this chapter I wanted to establish the friendship between the crew. Like I said before this idea is based off of ladder 49 but I won't necessarily be following the story line some bits will be like the movie though.

Also I'm sorry if this chapter is crude I don't mean to offend anyone.

Disclaimer- Don't own nothing

Santana was drifting in and out of consciousness. She didn't know how she was going to get herself out this mess but she trusted her team. She was just drifting away again when her radio crackled back to life with her captain's voice brining her back to reality.

"Santana you there? Please respond" Sue's voice came through. Santana smiled at the voice, no matter the situation whether it be commanding her squad or talking to child Sue always sounded like she was giving you in to trouble.

"Captain I'm here..." grunted Santana, the pain she was feeling was becoming unbearable again. She looked down at her body again and instantly regretted it.

One of her legs was at a funny angle, most defiantly broken and the pain she was feeling when she sucked in air possibly meant that she had a few broken or cracked ribs. Santana was sure there would be more since her whole body felt like it was broken, every bone, muscle and pore screaming in pain.

"Just hang in there Lopez, we've got a rescue team coming for you and we will get you out...Ok? Santana you just need to stay with us." Sue's voice crackled over the radio "Can you look around you...we think you fell near a boiler room...I need you to try and get in there ok? Can you do that for me Lopez?"

"Captain...Urgh I'm in pretty beat up from the fall...one of my legs is broken" Santana whimpered through the pain as she spoke putting pressure on her damaged ribs with every breath.

"Can you move? I just need you to try and get near the boiler room if you can...that's where the guys will be coming from, they're coming from the other side"

"Yeah I think so...I'll try captain...I promise" Santana said as she looked around as much as she could without actually moving her body.

"Good Lopez, don't give up on us...we're not giving up on you...we'll get you home to Rachel I promise"

Santana chuckled but quickly stopped with a pained groan "I'ma be in sooo much trouble with Shorty if I get outta here"

Rachel...That put a smile on the Latina's face, her little diva would through a fit when she found out what happened to her but Santana wouldn't have it any other way. Having a job like hers which meant mostly taking risks on a daily basis to save the lives of other people and Rachel's dramatic nature usually meant arguments and small fights that almost always ended up in great sex. Santana couldn't count the number of times she had to stay at one of the guy's houses or at the station or on the couch, depending on how mad Rachel was but they always made up...always.

If someone had told Santana a few years ago that she would settle down and have a monogamous relationship with someone she would've of laughed in their face and told them to get a grip, especially if they told her that she would settle down with a tiny Broadway nut who was the biggest drama queen ever. Back then Santana would've never of thought it was possible to settle down and give up her Casanova like reputation, she just loved the ladies too much.

Santana believed in fate and meeting Rachel had been fate. Rachel was smoking hot when Santana had met her...like literally smoking hot, since her sleep clothes were on fire and Santana had to pull them off.

Meeting Rachel had been the best thing to happen to Santana in her life so far.

(FLASH BACK)

After clocking in Santana made her way to her locker, quickly pulling out some work out stuff and after changing she fired her bag back in to her locker. She got about three steps toward the door before she halted and groaned, a familiar body was blocking the door. Looking up at the massive grin and twinkling eyes of one Noah Puckerman made Santana slightly nervous.

"How long have been in here, You better not have been checking me out Puckerman" Santana said and raised a challenging eyebrow at the mohawked boy.

"Of course I was you're a hot piece of ass Lopez ...but I know that you don't like what I have to offer. Which is a shame because see the fire hose on the truck...it puts that to shame" Puck winked and grinned at Santana's disgusted face. "And plus I know from experience to never try anything with you it...didn't end well for little fireman Puck, his helmet was sore for days"

Santana grinned "Please the size of the hose...remember what we talked about? Giving people unrealistic expectations...I've seen it and it's no bigger than my thumb" Santana smiled and held up her thumb.

"Well it seemed to impress that blonde chick I pulled at the bar...gots myself another date, a proper date" Puck smirked, thinking he had out done the Latina.

"What the blonde chick in the suit?" Santana asked thinking back to the weekend and the girl Puck had been hanging around like a lost puppy.

"Yup that's the one; she's a lawyer for some big shot firm or something. Beat that Lezpez" Puck crossed his arms with an arrogant smirk on his face and looked at Santana expectantly.

"One word Puckerman" Santana smirked "Threesome"

She smiled smugly at the look on Pucks face, it was a mix of admiration and jealousy "What, when...with who" Puck spluttered looking at the laughing Latina.

"That long haired red head and the short haired blonde couldn't decide who I wanted to take home more so I decided on both. Honestly one of the best nights of my life"

Santana pushed past Puck, still laughing and headed to the workout room. She was just about to pull open the door to the workout room when Puck came chasing after her.

"Wait, hang on, don't start yet" Puck called before catching up with her.

"What now Puckerman, you are not getting details you sick perv" Santana said as she stared at Puck waiting for him to explain himself.

"We have a new rookie starting today" Puck said a sly smile coming across his face, one that matched Santana's.

"Really well I guess I could forgo my workout for now...you know to help him settle in and stuff"

"My thoughts exactly, wouldn't want to make him feel left out" Puck smirked.

It was supper time at the station when the new rookie finally appeared standing in the doorway. He coughed and smiled before entering the room.

"Hey guys I'm Blaine, I'm the new rookie" A fresh face Blaine Anderson entered the mess hall where Santana, Puck, Mike, Sam, Tina and Artie were sitting around a table while Finn was at the kettle making everyone coffee.

Blaine walked up to Finn and stuck his hand out for Finn to shake, but Finn just stared at the offered hand with a raised eyebrow.

"Captain's office is upstairs to the right" said Santana from the table "You gotta check in with her first" and she jutted her chin upwards indicating for Blaine to head upstairs before continuing her conversation with Puck about the weekend events.

"He seems...I dunno...weird...like too happy" mumbled Finn from the kettle moving to the table and giving everyone their cups.

"That's 'cause he's gay" Santana said with a confident smirk.

"No way...I don't believe you" Puck said from across the table, shaking his head.

"Want to put your money where your mouth is Puckerman? Gays can be fire fighters too, look at me" Santana said raising her eyebrow hoping puck would take the bait. She needed some extra cash.

"Well yeah but you're a lesbian...it's different" Puck said as he reached in to his pocket and pulled out some notes.

There was a collective "ooooooohhhhh" given by the others and Puck coloured slightly knowing he was walking a thin line. Santana had the potential to rip his head off...both of his heads and little Puck didn't deserve that not when there was a smoking hot blonde to impress.

"How is it different Puckerman?" Santana growled and Puck gulped.

"Well...i...uh mean...it's just emm...different 'cause you know you're a woman and he's a guy?" Puck stuttered making it sound like a question, he looked at the guys around the table hoping that someone would helping him out but he was just met with amused stares. "Just take the money Lopez, 50 bucks that he's not gay" He said throwing the notes on the table.

"Well prepare to lose Puckerman because my gaydar is never wrong, he defiantly plays for my team" Santana said as she chucked some notes on the table.

Artie, being the best at math and the unofficial bookie of the group, pulled all the notes together and started to sort them out "Anyone else wanna put in to the pot?" he asked around the table where everyone shook their heads not wanting to be on the end of Santana's or Puck's gloating Spree.

A few minutes later a pale faced Blaine came in to the room "Emm I've been told to inform you by the captain that my new nickname is Hobbit junior...is she uh...always that..."

"Intense"

"Crazy"

"Rude"

"Crass"

"All of the above"

Blaine looked around at the table of his new crew and nodded at the implied descriptions of his captain.

Puck stood up and walked over to Blaine and threw an arm around his shoulders "Don't worry you'll get used to her, she a tough chick to crack even the Puckasaurus couldn't get a smile off her." Puck said "So tell me Blaine what team do you play for?"

Blaine looked at Puck confused "I don't understand what you mean"

"I mean...do you prefer the bat and ball to play with or do you like to stick your fingers in the glove?" Puck said wiggling his eyebrows and fingers.

"I...uh don't play baseball sorry" Blaine said looking even more confused.

"What the ferret head means is, are you gay?" Chuckled Santana and started laughing gleefully when he went red and nodded.

"Yes! Suck it Puckerman my gaydar is never wrong" Santana whooped and held out her hand for the money.

Puck sighed and shook his head letting go of Blaine. "Damn Lopez" he muttered walking over to the table where Santana had started to chant "You suck" and "I am the champion"

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the table and mumbled "Is that a problem?"

Santana stopped chanting her victory song and looked at Blaine "I'm gay and I don't believe in double standards so if these guys can accept me they can accept you too"

There were nods of agreement and understanding smiles around the table before Sam spoke up "We don't care what you are or who you like, at the end of the day the only thing we care about is you being a good fire fighter and that we can trust you to have our backs"

There was another murmur of agreement and Blaine smiled this was going to nothing like the academy.

A shrill ringing sliced through the now happy atmosphere and everyone was up and rushing towards the poles that lead to the fire trucks below within seconds. Blaine stood in the middle of the mess hall watching it all unfold stunned, it wasn't until he felt a tug on his shirt did he move. He turned to follow but nearly collided with his captain.

Captain Sue Sylvester stared down at her rookie "Hobbit Junior you're coming with us but just as a ride along for now to see the team dynamic and if one on my guys slip on the grease that's in your hair while doing their job I will shove you so far down your little hobbit hole that you will never see the light of day again got it?" which loosely translates to "Get in the way of my crew while they're working and I will end you"

Blaine nodded and followed his captain to the truck and got in the back. Puck turned around and grinned from the front next to Finn, who was driving "Watch and learn rookie this is how real fire crews do it, its better than any shit you'll see at the academy"

When they got to the building with expensive looking apartments Sue started barking orders "Right Santana, Puck and Artie you guys do your thing get in there and get everyone out, the fire looks to be on the top floors. The rest of you start taming the flames" and with that Sam and Mike and Finn unleashed the hoses on the truck and sent massive streams of water on to the upper floors.

The rescue team quickly put there masks on and got in to the building. "Right the fire looks to be consuming the top three floors...we'll take a floor each...keep in constant contact with each other and radio if you need extra assistance, ok?" The two Boys nodded "I'll take the top, Puck you take the middle and Artie the Bottom" Again the boys nodded and headed towards the stairs with Santana following.

When she got to her floor Smoke clouded her vision and her skin started to prickle with sweat from the heat. She took tiny tentative step along the hallway, testing to make sure she was walking on the stronger bits of floor that hadn't been weakened by the flames.

"Hello...Is anyone there...Can you hear me" She shouted over the roaring inferno.

She had just entered what looked to be a penthouse apartment when her radio went off "Lopez...It's Sue. The manager of the building just informed me that a Miss Rachel Berry hasn't made it out, he seen come in earlier but she not out here she's Stays in the Penthouse on your floor"

"Roger that Captain, I'll look for her" Santana started as she made her way in to the penthouse. After checking the living room and the kitchen she made her way quickly to the master bedroom. When she entered she saw a figure on the floor which she assumed was Rachel Berry and rushed over.

"Miss Berry can you hear me" Santana asked pulling off her glove so she could check for a pulse. After finding a weak one she gave Rachel a once over to make sure she didn't have any major injuries and quickly noticed that her pyjama pants we catching fire so she quick ridded Rachel of them before heaving her over her shoulder and walking back to the entrance of the penthouse trying to follow the same path she had entered with.

She shook her head of the thought that Rachel was the hottest thing she had ever seen and not just because she was on fire. Having Rachel's ass right next to her face wasn't helping matters but she was a professional and needed to get Rachel out of the building and forget about her libido.

She checked in with Artie and Puck, making sure they got out of the building safely before rushing out of the building and quickly giving Rachel to Tina, the EMT/paramedic for their crew, who took her in to the ambulance.

"Shit Tina is she going to be ok? She was out cold when I found her but I found a weak pulse" Santana quickly hounded Tina with questions as She tried to bring Rachel around.

"Santana I need space to work...you did everything right don't worry she just passed out from the smoke and her pulse is getting stronger by the second, you got to her just in time." Tina said as she fixed the oxygen mask on to Rachel's face and smiled at the anxious looking Santana. Santana loved her job, she did but it was situations like this that made the job hard where people's life could end with the snap of someone's fingers and there was nothing she could do about it.

There was a shout for Tina as Puck came in to view with someone who looked to have burns running down his arms.

"Can you stay with her until I treat this gentleman" not giving Santana a chance to respond Tina grabbed her medical bag and hopped off the ambulance and headed over to Puck and the injured man.

Santana sat next to the gurney that Rachel was on, bouncing her legs up and down with nerves. She was jolted out of her Panicked thoughts when she heard groaning next to her.

She looked over to the gurney Rachel was on and seen that Rachel was coming to. Santana was on her feet in seconds screaming for Tina "Tina! _Tina!_ **Tina! **She's awake!"

Another groan interrupted her panicked thoughts and Santana turned towards Rachel "Miss Berry how are you feeling? It's ok you're safe now"

Rachel looked up into concerned brown eyes and felt her breath hitch and it had nothing to do with the smoke she had inhaled. The face above her was the most beautiful face she had ever seen, even with it was covered in black soot.

"Who're you?" Rachel wheezed out but it was muffled by the oxygen mask on her face, she wanted to know the name of the pretty face that saved her.

"Santana Lopez, Miss Berry" Santana smiled, she was nothing if not polite especially to beautiful ladies like the one lying next to her.

"Santana you're gonna have to get out so I can treat Rachel" said Tina as pulled herself up in to the ambulance and pushed Santana out of it.

Rachel saw Santana smile at her one last time before she turned and walked out of sight. Rachel groaned again but this time it was for an entirely different reason.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Peeps**

**Sorry for the late update, I wanted to finish off one of my other stories before updating this one.**

**To those you asked...I'm not sure how I'm gonna end the story yet I keep changing my mind...so you'll have to wait and see sorry.**

**If I got anything about the Broadway scene wrong I'm sorry and if anyone knows please clue in and I'll change it. All mistakes are mine and I apologise I've gone through it a few time but I don't have a beta person to check it so again I'm sorry. **

**Again thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and like the story it means a lot to know that your liking my work...so thank you your amazing XxX**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything**

(FLASHBACK CONT...)

Tina stood over Rachel as she examined her. "How are you feeling Ms Berry? Any nausea, dizziness?"

"No not really...I'm feeling a bit lightheaded and my heads kinda sore but that's it" Rachel mumbled as she watched Tina.

"Don't worry that's normal, the oxygen will fix that if you just keep the mask on your face" Tina said as she replaced the mask on to Rachel's face.

Rachel to a few deep breaths trying to get rid of the light-headedness she was feeling. She flinched and winced ever so slightly when Tina touched the small burn on her calf.

"It looks like you have small burn on your leg...but it's nothing to serious" Tina said as she checked the surrounding area o see if there was more damage before looking at the burn itself.

"Will it scar?" Rachel mumbled through the mask as she watched Tina prep a cold compress with some ointment.

"Hmmm no it shouldn't ...well there might be a little bit of scarring at most, but nothing tights or make-up won't cover you'll barely see it...Santana must of pulled your pants off in time before they did any real damage" Tina sent a reassuring smile towards Rachel and refrained from making a joke about how quick Santana is at getting girls out of their pants...and usually underwear too but Tina didn't think Rachel would find that amusing.

"Santana...the guitarist?" Rachel asked she wondered if they had put some special kind of gas along with oxygen in her mask.

"No, Santana the fire fighter, the one that got you out of the building...you can thank her for the lack of scarring" Tina smiled at the confused Rachel "Try not to think about it too much you'll make your headache worse"

Rachel relaxed back in to the gurney she was in and thought back to the beautiful face that she had woken up to, the pretty face did say a name but she was kinda out of it but she did remember feeling disappointed when the pretty face had left.

After strapping Rachel's leg, Tina moved up to Rachel's torso "Are you having any trouble breathing? Any pains in your chest?" Tina said as she proceeded to feel about Rachel's stomach and ribs.

Satisfied that Rachel didn't have any internal injuries or broken bones Tina move up to check for a concussion.

"Ms Berry...I don't want to sound unprofessional but I just want to say that I'm a huge fan, I loved you as Maria in west side story and I absolutely love you in wicked it's my favourite musical, your Tony was well deserved" Tina said as she smiled bashfully as the Broadway starlet below her, she didn't want to seem unprofessional, so she had bottled up most of her squealing excitement when Santana had put her down on the gurney in front of her.

Rachel didn't seem to mind the praise and acknowledgement though as she sent a bemused smile at Tina through the mask. "Thank you, it always nice to meet fans...though I wish it was under better circumstances"

"Yeah me too" Tina laughed as she shined her little torch light in to Rachel's eyes.

"You know I'm still in wicked I've got two more shows left in the tour and we're finishing them in New York, which is why I was home...I could get you some VIP passes if you would like?"

Tina smiled sadly at Rachel "Ms Berry I would love that but I'm not allowed to except gift's from patients...but really thank you for your thoughtful offer, maybe I'll buy some tickets before the tour ends."

"Yo Cohen-Chang...Beiste said to make sure Ms Berry's ready to go, we're nearly done here" Santana said as she came in to view through the open back doors of the ambulance and immediately caught Rachel's gaze. Tina cringed at the nickname that their captain Sue had given her and it had unfortunately stuck.

"Yeah I'm just finished, tell Shannon that I'm ready when she is" Tina said as she started to secure Rachel's bed in the ambulance so it wouldn't move when it started moving.

"Ok sure...Sue also want our reports in first thing in the morning or else" Santana said to Tina but her eyes never strayed away from Rachel, sending her a flirtatious smile.

"Or else?" Tina asked with a raised eyebrow. Or else could mean anything with Sue Sylvester, like that one she had come in two minutes late to work and Sue had been waiting for her and told her that she would never be late again or else she would be deported personally by one Sue Sylvester even though she was 3rd generation American.

"Hmm I think her or else this time will have something to do with the fitness suite, she's been making comments about us being fatties for the last few weeks" Santana shrugged but smirked "But my six pack begs to differ"

At the mention of her stomach muscles Rachel focused her gaze on to Santana's form that was covered in thick baggy fire gear. She didn't know why she was acting like this or why this Santana person had such a hold over her when she didn't even know anything about her.

"Uh huh sure but why do I have to do it I don't need to pull people outta buildings" Tina grumbled crossing her arms and Rachel chuckled slightly at the banter between the two.

"Yeah well your part of the team you know all for one and one for all and all that shit" Santana said as she smirked at Tina.

Tina was about to respond when there was a squeal and Tina, Rachel and Santana all cringed at the sound.

"Santana OMG No way...I didn't know you would be here" the source of the noise bounced in to view in the form of thin, big breasted figure that quickly engulfed the small Latina.

"Melanie?"Santana said in to the mass of red hair and boobs that had tackled her "well you know it's kinda my job to put out burning buildings and such."

Melanie released a high pitched giggle which caused the three women to cringe again. "Well how about the next place you can be is in my bed, naked with me and I can repay you for saving me" Melanie had dropped her voice in to a whisper as she snaked her tongue along the shell of Santana's ear. Santana blushed due to the added audience of Tina and Rachel but smiled and nodded and the red headed girl grabbing her hand.

"Sounds good to me" Santana smiled and took a few steps forward before back tracking and heading back to the ambulance "Remember first thing tomorrow morning need that report in or else" Santana nodded towards Tina.

"Yeah yeah I get it don't worry have you warned puck?" Tina raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at the Latina, who chuckled.

"Yeah I have...I told him I would make sure his little friend would never work again if it was late...I think he got the message since I made a lot of emphasis with the hydraulic clamps but now it's time to put my PP to the test" Santana winked and turned to go but quickly spun back around "Ms Berry I hope you make a speedy recovery and all the best in your future endeavours " and with that Santana turned and jogged back to the redhead who then planted a big kiss on her lips.

Tina smiled and shook her head "She really is a big dork but we love her just the same...I'm sorry you had to hear all that Ms Berry"

"No it's fine...you guys get along soo well it would be awkward if you didn't have any fun" Rachel smiled at Tina "Was that her girlfriend? She's pretty" Rachel said trying not to sound so disappointed.

"NO! God no...That's just...someone...uh a friend ...she's emm seeing. Santana's a bit of a...a player but she's a real sweetheart she just tends to try compete with the guys at work...you know." Tina said as she finished locking and securing Rachel to the bed "Gotta get her PP out there"

"Her PP?"

"Yeah her Pussy Powers...her words not mine" Tina laughed and Rachel giggled but it was more forced, now that she knew a bit about her Latin rescuer she was disheartened that she was a player and Rachel was never really fond of people who played the field.

The two fell in to a comfortable silence as Tina tidied up her workstation. The comfortable atmosphere was broken when a mini giant entered the ambulance and stared down at Rachel with a critical eye. Rachel gulp slightly as the...woman? Thing? Looked down on her like she was a tasty meal.

The hungry eye's softened and a smile broke out on to its face. "I hope Tina's been taking good care of you Ms Berry? I'm Shannon Beiste leading paramedic I work alongside Tina and the fire crew"

So this Beiste person healed bone not ate them and her voice was so soft and comforting and strong at the same time that Rachel felt very safe with the two women.

"Right let's get this show on the road...is there anyone we can contact for you Ms Berry that can meet you at the hospital or maybe someone you can stay with for the time being" Beiste asked and laid a comforting arm on Rachel's hand.

"Emm there's my friend Kurt he'll meet me at the hospital" Beiste smiled before slipping away and moving in to the driver's side of the ambulance while Tina took Beiste's place and asked Rachel for Kurt's number. The drive to the hospital was uneventful; the only mildly interesting thing that happened was when Tina had to talk down Kurt from having a panic attack when she told him about Rachel but other than that uneventful.

Luckily for Rachel, Kurt had a spare bedroom and was more than willing to share space with her, and for Rachel it was nice to have someone grieve the loss of her Barbra Streisand collection with.

* * *

Santana rolled away from the hot sticky body that she all but collapsed on, panting she turned on her side making out that she was cuddling down for the night/morning but was actually scouting out where her close were in the room. A long pale arm encircled her waist trying to pull her closer to the body behind her.

"Baby...I was thinking...maybe we could make this more than a onetime thing?"The Red head...Melanie? Said as she hovered over Santana's side.

Santana shuddered at the pet name and nearly choked on her tongue when the redhead suggested a relationship.

"No" Santana said simply "I don't do relationships you know that...It's a one night deal" Santana said as removed the arm from her waist and moved to get out of the bed.

"But this would make it our second time" Melanie said as she watch Santana get out of the bed and start picking up her clothes.

"Yeah but I'm not in to anything long term I don't want a girlfriend nor do I need one" Santana said as she pulled her underwear up her legs and pulled on her t-shirt.

"Well that's a shame, because you could be getting a whole lotta this everyday" Melanie said as she lifted the covers giving Santana an eyeful.

Santana wrinkled her nose and shook her head "Thanks but no thanks"

Melanie huffed and pulled down the covers over her body "You're a bitch you know that"

Santana shrugged "So I've told...you're not the first one and you're not gonna be the last that's for sure"

"I think you should leave..." Melanie hissed.

"Yeah don't worry I'm leaving" Santana said as she moved towards the door "I'll see ya around ...or maybe not, don't worry I'll let myself out"

As Santana made her way to the door she heard the unmistakable should of a shoe hitting the door and a grunt of anger from behind the closed door she had just left.

"Another one bites the dust" Santana thought as she closed the front door.

* * *

Tina enter the mess hall the next morning to Puck hanging over a chair bent double in laughter with Finn holding Santana back, who was thrashing in his arms trying to reach Puck.

"Wh...What did sh...She ask you to call her?" spluttered Puck through his laughter.

"Shut up Puck! Finn let me go Ima rip his Mohawk off" snarled Santana

"Oh yeah "Big Red give it to me" Puck exclaimed as she started gyrating his hip against the chair. Santana redoubled her efforts to get out of Finn's grasp.

"Ok enough...I need my coffee...like now" Tina grumbled as she pushed past Puck and shoved Artie, who was leaning against the counter near the coffee pot, to the side.

"Why the long face Tina" Sam asked as he bit in to an apple "you look upset"

"She's just pissed 'cause she had to give up some Rachel Berry tickets" Beiste said as she entered the mess hall with a newspaper, smacking Puck with it.

"Ooo you do love yourself some Berry action" Santana chuckled as she broke away from Finn "Why though?" Santana asked with a swift punch to Pucks shoulder making him grunt in pain.

"Because we're not allowed to accept gifts or anything like that for saving lives...it's a stupid rule" grumbled Tina, as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"There just some tickets to hear some chick screech on stage" Puck said, still rubbing the arm Santana punched.

"No they weren't, they were VIP tickets...V.I.P tickets! There like gold dust" Tina all but shouted in Pucks ear.

"Ok, Ok geez I get it...you wanna get some of this Berry chick, I get it" Puck wiggled his eyebrows at Tina "You're holding out on me Tina...didn't know that you like to taste the cherries as well" and with that Tina Punched Puck Uninjured arm.

"Shut it Puckerman I'm not in to girls...I like Penis thank you very much" Tina growled and shoved him. Everyone blanched and Mike coughed uncomfortably.

Puck was just about to respond with a dirty comment when the voice of their captain floated in to the mess hall. "What's going on here it's like feeding time in a Tai jail and that was not a racist comment...got it Asians" Sue said as she pointed to Mike and Tina who both nodded. " I came down to collect the report from last night"

We've all got them captain" Santana said pointing to the middle of the table where all the sheets were collected, Tina threw her sheet down with the rest. Sue went over and counted them.

"There's one missing...which one of you brainless apes forgot" Sue asked waving the papers round

All eyes were trained on Puck who was sheepishly rubbing is neck "Uh...oops"

Sue's nostrils flared "We'll I'll see you's all in the fitness suite in 10 minutes not a second later...got that fatties" with that she turned on her heel and marched out of the mess hall.

There was a collective groan and Santana leaped for Puck catching him by his mohawked and pulling him out the door.

"I'm sorry...Lopez please" Puck whimpered at the hairs being pulled

"Oh don't worry Puckerman you will be"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone**

**I hope your still liking the story so far.**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and like or followed the story so far I appreciate it and please keep the reviews coming so that I know I'm on the right track with the story and you're enjoying it. All comment or criticisms welcomed (though not too harsh please I'm a sensitive soul lol) **

**Disclaimer:- I don't own anything **

**(PRESENT TIME)**

Santana let out an exhausted sigh as she looked around her. Everything seemed hopeless as she looked at the debris that lay around her and that had blocked off her only possible route for rescue. She knew her team would not give up, even if that meant that they would be pulling her body from the building bit by bit. She took in a shuddering breath willing herself not to cry, she didn't want to die in here and not get to see Rachel ever again. That thought, the thought of never seeing Rachel, never hearing her laugh at a dorky joke she made, or kissing her or just holding her or to tell her she loved her one last time, the thought that she would never get to do that made the tears collecting in Santana's eyes spill over and run down her dirty cheeks.

She sniffed back the tears as her radio crackled with the Sue's voice. "Lopez that's they rescue team on their way to you now...we're getting you outta here kid that I can promise...none of us could suffer through your woman's squawking if we just left you...we'll get you out Santana"

Santana shook her head and let out a choked laugh at her captain, despite her harsh and mostly offensive attitude, she always knew what to say or what was needed in difficult situations.

"Lopez...please promise me that you won't give up, just keep fighting and don't give up. Yes it looks hopeless right now but you're a strong person Santana and I know that you'll get outta this"

Santana's lip trembled through the captain speech and she nodded her head replying "I...I won't give up Sue I promise"

"That's what I like to hear Lopez...I'll be checking in with you every couple of minutes ok? Try and get to that boiler room"

"Yeah captain...I will" Santana said in to the radio trying to work up her resolve. She had to get out of here.

Santana looked to her side and saw a metal pipe sticking up from the debris; twisting her upper body she grabbed on to it with two hands and pulled her body along the floor. The pain in her leg exploded and she quickly stopped moving. Holding on to her injured leg, she clenched her teeth against the excruciating pain and let out a muffled cry.

She panted trying to get her breath back before she felt the bile rising in her throat from the pain. Twisting to her side again she clenched her jaw shut, trying to stop the bile that was still rising. However she couldn't stop it and found her herself lying on her side expelling the bile before dry heaving, which caused her even more pain from her damaged ribs. She felt dizzy, like she was a way to pass out from the pain but she was doing her best to stay conscious.

Santana looked at the ground she had covered, and let out a disheartened breath. She guessed it wasn't more than 5 inches and that was being optimistic. Santana felt all the confidence and resolve that Sue's little pep talk had given her seep away in to despair. She couldn't even move 5 inches without throwing up and being in immobilising pain and she still had, she guessed about 8 ft, left to crawl to make it anyway near the boiler room.

* Gotta make it home to Rachel *Santana thought as she lay back felt herself give in to the blackness that had been on the edge of her mind.

**(FLASHBACK)**

Santana grinned as she entered the living area. Her crew grinned back at her "She just coming up now...I just saw her park her car...is everything ready?"

There were nods around the room and Artie ran in to the kitchen to help Sam out. There was a quiet excitement buzzing in the room.

"Mike did you get them...two of them" Santana asked as Mike nodded, She then moved to look back out at the door "Shit she's coming quickly positions"

Everybody skittered around the living area looking for a good place to hide, Puck switched off the lights, so it put the room in to semi darkness.

Tina entered the room to quite darkness "Emm guys...Hello?...where is everyone? Finn is that you behind the curtain?"

"SURPRISE!...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TINA!" Everyone popped from their hiding spots and Sam and Artie came out from the kitchen holding a birthday cake lit, heaped with candles and proceeded to sing happy birthday.

Tina stood speechless in the doorway as her friends gathered round look happy that their surprise worked.

"Blow out your candles" Blaine said as he hugged her and pushed her towards Artie and Sam, who held out the cake.

It took her two shots to get all the candles out and everyone cheered when she did. She got hugs from everyone and Sam took the cake back to the kitchen so he could cut a slice for everyone.

"This is from all of us at the station...including the captain, she just doesn't know it yet" Santana grinned as she handed Tina a thin envelope.

Opening it Tina gasped when she saw the two thin sheets of paper "What...OMG guys you didn't...Thank you so much" She launched herself at Santana throwing her arms around her.

Santana chuckled at Tina chanting "Thank you" over and over again as she hugged her. "It's not the VIP one's you were wanting but I think it's pretty close to the stage...We got sick of you moping around sulking that you missed out on those Rachel Berry tickets"

Tina released Santana and went about everyone hugging them again "You deserve it pumpkin'" Beiste said patting Tina on the back as Tina beamed up at her.

"Cake time" Sam said as he re-entered the room "Grab a slice...there should be enough for everyone"

Everyone gathered around Sam getting themselves cake "So Tina who you gonna take to the concert" Puck said though a mouthful of cake, spitting some on Santana who then tried to punch him.

"It's not a concert Puck it's a play...and I dunno yet" Tina said as she watch Puck try to dodge Santana's fists.

"It was her idea to get you them...we all just chipped in" Puck said as she nodded to Santana, who he was able to get in to a head lock.

"Santana really?"Tina said surprised as she watched Santana sac tap Puck, who immediately let her go.

Santana stood straightening out her clothes and fixing her pony tail. "Well yeah...I mean if it was up to this lot they probably would've got you a vibrator or nipple clamps or some shit like that"

"Well would you like to go with me?" Tina asked and out of the corner of her eye she seen Mike's face fall ever so slightly.

"Who me?" Santana asked pointing to herself.

"Yeah sure why not...and you can't say that there won't be any eye candy since you could barely take your eyes off of Rachel when I was checking her over a few weeks ago" Tina smirked and folded her arms to make her point.

Santana took some time to consider her options before nodding "Fine if I agree then we get dinner as well, I'll need to be well fed and possibly drunk before I go to one of these things" Santana said and smiled at Tina who cheered.

"Yay I can't wait...you'll enjoy it I promise Santana" Tina said as she hugged Santana.

"I'll enjoy it even more with a few tequila's down me "Santana mumbled and hugged Tina back.

"I hate to break up this little lesbian love fest but we have some training to do" Sue said as she stood in the door way watching Tina and Santana hug "But I must warn you girls I like my team to be close but not let's get under the sheets and get freaky close... got it" Santana and Tina grimaced at the thought and quickly moved away from each other.

* * *

The night of the play came and as promised Tina took Santana to get some food before the show, which Santana paid for as part of her birthday present to Tina. True to her word Santana had loaded up on some alcohol, but not enough that she was shit faced only enough to feel the buzz, she didn't want to ruin the night for Tina by being a drunken ass baboon.

Upon entering the theatre Santana gazed at the decor "Fuck Tina look it's a fucking flying baby" Santana said as she pointed to some of the paintings that decorated the wall.

"Also known as a cherub" Tina muttered as she pulled Santana along the corridor giving the ticket attendant their passes before finding their seats.

Santana sat back and lolled her head back so she was looking at the ceiling "Wow Tina that's one fucking high roof"

Tina stared at Santana hand shook her head "Why did I take you again"

"Because I'm the smart bitch that got you the tickets" Santana grinned in to Tina's face "But don't worry I'll be good...even though I know that you really wanted to take the other Asian sensation...you tapping that yet?"

Tina sat jaw slack staring at Santana, whose smile widened as Tina's silence confirmed what she already knew. "How...how...when...who told you?" Tina stuttered.

"No one but it was pretty obvious...well to me anyway, the others no so much...but other Chang looked like a kicked puppy when you asked me to come tonight instead of him...but don't worry you're secrets safe with me"

"Please don't say anything...it's not even a thing yet...he just asked me out for coffee a few weeks ago, we don't know the rules yet about relationships in the service"

"Tina trust me I won't say a word, my lips are zipped...well the one's on my face are anyway if you get what I mean" Santana nudged Tina with her elbow with a wink before making the zipped motion with her lips.

It wasn't long after that the lights dimmed and everyone hushed waiting for the show to start. Santana got comfortable in her seat and smiled slightly when Tina shifted in anticipation when the curtains were drawn.

Santana didn't want to admit it but the show was pretty good, especially the bits with Rachel in them. Despite being covered in green paint and looking like a witch, Santana thought Rachel looked hot and could defiantly pull off the Halloween look.

It was during defying gravity that, when Rachel looked out in to the crowd, she saw two familiar faces. Sure she was used to seeing familiar faces in the audience, friends, family and old school mates came to see her on occasion, but this time seeing this one particular face made her stomach drop and fill with butterflies so much so that she almost lost her place in the song...almost. She finished belting out the last note and caught Santana's eyes. Santana winked and Rachel felt the butterflies explode in her stomach again. She hated that she was feeling like this and that Santana was the one making her feel it. She knew nothing about the Latina and had only interacted with her for about 5 minutes and all Rachel knew about her was that she was a player and Rachel was damn sure she was not going to be another notch on the Latina's bed post...so why did she feel like a teenage girl looking at her crush.

When show finished and everyone had taken their bow, Tina and Santana waited till mostly everyone was out of the hall before moving themselves. They got up and moved to the isle when they were stopped by a man in a black shirt with security printed on the back and a walkie –talkie on his chest.

"ladies I need you to come with me please" said the security man his deep voice rumbling in his chest.

"What...why?" Tina stuttered and turned red, even though there weren't much people left in the hall those that were still there were looking at them and whispering among themselves. "What did you do?" Tina hissed turning on Santana who looked at her with wide innocent eyes.

"What me...I didn't do anything I swear, like cross my heart and hope to die and all that stuff..." Santana said, quickly crossing her heart with her fingers.

The security man chuckled "You're not in trouble...I've been told by Miss Berry to take you back stage."

"What...I mean wait, what?" Tina said as she stood in the isle flabbergasted. She jolted forward when Santana pushed her in the back.

"Come on Cohen-Chang move it...looks like your getting those VIP privileges that you wanted" Santana said as she kept pushing Tina forward behind the security man.

Once backstage the security man led the two women to a room and told them to take a seat and that Miss Berry would be with them shortly. After about 15 minutes of waiting Rachel finally came through the closed door of their waiting room.

"Sorry you had to wait for so long, the paints a little bit tricky to come off" Rachel said, smile as she sat down next to them. "So did you enjoy the show?"

Santana smiled as Tina nodded vigorously and launched in to complementing Rachel and the cast. When Tina stopped and caught her breath Rachel looked at Santana "What did you think of the show?"

"Me...uh I liked it...it was really good for my first show, you sounded great" Santana smiled and looked at the semi green Rachel, who was dressed in sweats and a off the shoulder jumper with her hair up in a messy pony tail. There were still some green make up just under her jaw line and in all the hard to get place on her face which somehow Santana found endearing.

"It's your first show really?" Rachel asked shocked.

Santana nodded and Tina jumped in to her aid "Santana and the guys at work bought me the tickets for my birthday"

Rachel smiled at the pair before focusing on Santana "That was really sweet of you to do that...I'm glad you picked wicked for your first show"

"Yeah me too" Santana said as she sent Rachel another flirty smile "But thank you for making Tina's birthday even more special by doing this Miss Berry"

Tina nodded and smiled, she was well aware of Santana flirting with Rachel and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her friend, sometimes Santana couldn't help herself.

"Well it's my pleasure since I wouldn't be here if it weren't you's two" Rachel said as she smiled back at Santana before she reluctantly pulled her eyes away from the Latina to focus on Tina.

Rachel tried to stop herself from playing the Latina's game, sure Santana was pretty...no not pretty beautiful but she also knew that if she fell in to the trap the Latina had snared for her she would be left hurt and used and she didn't want or need that so she quickly changed the subject and stood up.

"Would you like a quick tour of the set" Rachel said as she made sure to stay away from Santana and moved towards Tina who nodded eagerly and followed Rachel to the door.

Santana sighed and got up to follow them out the door, Tina was happily chatting away to Rachel bout the show and her favourite musicals and occasionally squealed when Rachel introduced her to her cast mates, Santana was happy trailing behind them letting Tina have her moment. She wasn't complaining about the view either, Rachel obviously worked out and the tight sweat pants that she was wearing defiantly did her ass and legs justice.

Rachel was aware of Santana's eyes on her as she walked and talked with Tina; she felt herself flush slightly but carried on ignoring the Latina and her gaze. She was glad that Tina was enjoying herself but when Tina was in a conversation with her cast mate that played Glinda Rachel found herself alone with Santana.

"I really do appreciate you doing this for Tina Miss Berry, she hasn't stopped going on about you or your show and she's been sulking and moping about having to decline those tickets you offered" Santana said as she stood next to Rachel "In fact we were this close to ramming the hose down her throat just to shut her up" Santana held up her thumb and index finger showing how close, and Rachel giggled.

"It was my pleasure, like I said before I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you" Rachel smiled at Santana who, Rachel was surprised to see, looked bashfully down at her feet.

"It's our job Miss Berry...though I'm also glad you made a full recovery, a talent like yours should never be wasted" Santana shrugged and sent Rachel a disarming smile.

Rachel felt her face heat up again at the compliment and smile Santana was giving her *So much for your resolve, you might as well be putty in her hands* Rachel thought as she shook her head slightly.

"Please call me Rachel...Do you know what started the fire in the apartments?" Rachel asked as she stepped away from the Latina to put more space between them.

"We think that someone didn't put their cigarette out properly...it happens all the time you know, you have a few drinks and become a bit careless" Santana said and sent Rachel a sympathetic smile "Do you know when you'll get back in to your apartment?"

Rachel shook her head "No they haven't said anything yet but I think it'll be another few months, but I'm staying with my friend who has a spare bedroom so I'm fine for the moment"

Santana opened her mouth to reply but Tina popped up beside her and randomly hugged her. Santana awkwardly patted Tina on the back before pushing her off "What was that for?"

"Just a thank you" Tina beamed and turned to Rachel "Thank you as well Miss Berry, this is more than I wanted for my birthday"

"It's really no problem...and please call me Rachel" Rachel chuckled at the woman's excitement.

"So I guess this is where I say good bye it was really nice seeing you's and I'm glad you enjoyed it" Rachel said as she got to her dressing room.

The women said their goodbyes and Rachel went back in to her dressing room. Santana went to turn and walk out the back stage exit when Tina stopped suddenly.

"Shit, I forgot my jacket in that room we were waiting in. Hang on a second while I go and get it" Tina said as she turned and hurried off.

Santana lent against the wall and waited for Tina to come back. She heard someone scurrying down the hallway next to her and looked up expecting to see Tina but instead she stood face to face with Rachel Berry.

"Oh you're still here" Rachel said surprised by the Latina's appearance...she should really watch where she was going.

"Yeah Tina forgot her jacket...she's gone to get it and possibly steal a few props" Santana grinned as she gestured behind Rachel before her hand came up to rub her neck feeling nervous for some reason, probably because it was just her and Rachel in the hallway and Rachel really did look stunning, even with the casual clothes and green make-up still on her face. "Can't get all that gunk off huh?" Santana gestured to Rachel's face.

"What?..Oh yeah it's difficult to come off, the make-up artists really cake it on. My friend Kurt, who I'm staying with, has this amazing night time skin routine that's really good at getting it off and keeping my skin clear...I'm obviously not looking my best at the moment" Rachel smiled.

"I think you look stunning" Santana said quietly before flushing a deep red, thank god ethnic people don't blush.

Rachel blushed too and opened her mouth to speak but Tina cut her off and she appeared out of nowhere at Santana's side "Santana I'll wait in the car for you...thank you Rachel for making my birthday special" she said as she quickly hurried out the door. Before she got to the door she gave Santana a meaningful look before exiting and Santana knew then that Tina had stole something. Before Tina had fully disappeared Santana could make out the pointed end of a hat tucked in to Tina's jacket and she chuckled.

"I hope you have a spare witches hat for your next show I'm afraid that Tina's a bit of a collector and now a thief...I can get it back off her if you need it, though it'll probably be safer wrestling with a bear than her at the moment" Santana sighed and chuckled looking at the door that Tina had left from.

Rachel laughed and shook her head "Tell her to keep it along with her signed programme, it can be my birthday gift to her"

"Thank god you said that...she doesn't look it but she can be really vicious, like a rabid squirrel or something" Santana gave an exaggerated sigh of relief that made Rachel giggle.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I have to get going...gotta this stuff off my face...goodbye Santana" Rachel turned and went to push the door open when Santana caught her hand and turned her to face her.

"Would you like to go out with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and girls,**

**Thanks to all the people who read, followed, favourited the story and thanks especially to those who reviewed the story, I'm honoured and chuffed that everyone is liking the story and taking time out of their lives to read it so please keep reviewing and telling me your thoughts, likes and dislike/criticisms about the story XxX **

**Disclaimer: - Don't own anything**

**(FLASHBACK CONT)**

"No"

Rachel shook her head as she looked into nervous brown eyes. She looked down at the hand that was holding her wrist. Santana quickly released Rachel's hand, feeling like someone just kicked her in the stomach. She had no logical reason as to why she had just asked Rachel that.

"I...I'm sorry...that was...I didn't mean...to assume that you...like girls or anything?" Santana quickly blundered her way through an apology, but Rachel shook her head stopping Santana mid blundering apology.

"That's not it. I don't like the way you treat women...like a plaything, you're as bad as any man" Rachel said as she looked at the Latina with a hardened gaze.

"You don't know anything about me" Santana said as her face hardened at Rachel's excuse.

"I know enough...tell me I'm wrong... that girl, the night of the fire, was she your girlfriend or was she just a casual acquaintance for you to do that night" Rachel said as she looked straight in to the Latina's eyes "Tell me that I wouldn't be another notch on your bed post if I accepted? ...your friend clued me in to your game...you're a one night wonder"

Santana was too stunned to speak, she had honestly no idea how this thing with Rachel would play out since she hadn't meant to say anything in the first place. Rachel took her silence as conformation to her question.

"See, I'm sorry Santana I'm not in to a one night thing, boy or girl" and with that Rachel pushed herself through the door and away from the still gaping Latina.

Santana trudged to the car got in to the passenger seat of the car, not bothering to look at Tina. "What's the matter with you?" Tina asked as she raised an eyebrow at Santana. "I actually thought I was gonna get caught when I saw you and Rachel at the door...but look I gots myself a brand new hat" She laughed modelling her new hat.

Tina looked at Santana whose chin was nearly touching her chest, there was defiantly something wrong, before she had left for the car Santana had been her usual flirty self and now she looked like some had told her that someone she loved had died.

"Santana what's wrong?" Tina asked softly, reaching out a hand to lay a comforting hand Santana's shoulder.

"I asked Rachel Berry out" Santana mumbled, chin digging deeper in to her chest to hide her bruised pride.

Tina stared at her for a few seconds before bursting out laughing "What did she say?"

"No...she said no" whispered Santana as she felt her face heat up again at the rejection "She said that she wanted nothing to do with me because she thinks I'm a player and she doesn't want to be another notch on my bed post"

Tina stopped laughing when she realised that Santana was taking this rejection harder than normal. Usually when Santana was rejected, which wasn't very often Tina knew, she usually took it in her stride and went off to flirt with someone else. So to see her so torn up about this was weird and Tina wasn't sure how to handle it.

"Well you are a player; I mean you can't say that you would've wanted anything more than one night with her. You said so yourself you don't do relationships" Tina said as she gently rubbed Santana's arm in comfort.

"Yeah I know...I don't even know what made me ask her, I just blurted it out" Santana mumbled and buried her face in to her hands letting a groan of frustration seep through her fingers. "I...just don't know...I mean how could she assume that I'm a player, she knows nothing about me, she said a friend clued her in to my game...I mean come on, what type of bull shit is that." Santana's embarrassment was quickly turning in to anger at the small brunette.

Tina coughed uncomfortably making Santana look at her. She knew Santana was studying her face and she couldn't hide the guilt she felt, she was the one that had mentioned to Rachel about Santana's extracurricular's when they were in the ambulance.

"What's up with your face" Santana said as she noticed the guilty look.

"Emm well I kinda told Rachel about you...I mean she asked" Tina muttered as she looked at Santana.

"You told her I was a player...that I just hump and dump women as I please" Santana growled, her eyes flashing in anger as she locked her gaze on the Tiny Asian in the driver's seat.

"I didn't mean anything bad...she just asked if that red head was your girlfriend and I said no but you uh...did like to play the field but you really were a sweetheart..."

Santana clenched her jaw and ran a hand threw her hair in frustration. Tina flinched when Santana raised her hand to run it through her hair, she had never been on the receiving end of Santana's anger but she had seen Puck and most of the guy's feel it's wrath many times so she had an idea of what Santana was capable of.

Santana shook her head, she didn't understand why she was acting like this, all because some woman, some smoking hot, beautiful, gorgeous woman said no to her. Usually if a lady said no then Santana would take and move on with a ready smile for the next willing lady and that was that, no harm, no foul and no hurt feelings...so why was Rachel's rejection so much more hurtful?

"Santana, I'm sorry really...I didn't know this would happen, but you do know that if she did say yes you wouldn't be able to fuck her about" Tina said, leaning against the driver side door in case Santana decided to lash out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana said furiously.

"Well she's not your normal person Santana. She's a celebrity" Tina said turning to face Santana with a steady gaze."You can't mess about with people like her"

"Look...I don't know what I was thinking, it just came out ok, I got caught up in the moment or something" Santana sighed "Can you just drive please, I need to get away from this place"

Tina nodded and shifted the car in to drive "I really am sorry Santana"

Santana just sighed again and shook her head and looked out the passenger side window silently telling Tina that she didn't want to talk to her.

* * *

It took more than a week for Santana to talk to Tina or the rest of the crew in more than grunts, she would only really speak during call outs but that was just business and Tina was missing the Latina's wit and jokes. Santana moped around most mornings, helping the guys wash the truck and finishing off paper work and doing her duties. After a week of Santana moping around Puck finally found out why she was sulking and made the situation a whole lot worse by teasing her, so much so that they had to separate them in to different rooms so that Santana would stop pulling Puck's Mohawk off hair by tiny hair.

"Jeez Lopez she said no, be a man and get over it and find someone else to do the business with" Puck smirked, which quickly fell from his face as a stapler was thrown at his head from the office Santana was in.

"Puck just leave her alone you're walking on thin ice as it is..." Artie said as he pushed past Puck to go to the living area.

"What it's not like she wouldn't do that to me...do you not remember when Zizes, the barmaid at Nolan's bar, Shot me down, she went on about that for weeks."Puck grumbled as he followed Artie in to the living area, where everyone else was having a break.

It took another 10minutes for Santana to join them in the living area and she plopped down next to Blaine who gave her a sympathetic smile. Santana rolled her eyes and huffed, as much as she hated to admit it, Puck was right she needed to get Rachel Berry out of her system, no was no, it wasn't like she would ever see her again like at a bar or something, time to move on.

Their captain walked In to the living area followed by a figure that made everyone gasp and Santana was on her feet hugging the figure before anyone else could blink.

"Omg...your back! Finally, you took your time" Santana said as she hugged the man in the centre of the room.

Dave just chuckled and hugged her back and accepted the fist bump Mike gave him. Dave looked around the group "I wish I could say I missed you guys but I don't wanna lie"

"It's nice to have you back...how's your arm Hun?" Beiste asked as she went to hug him.

"It's fine Shannon thanks'...I'm fully healed and ready to go" Dave said as he rotated his shoulder to show everyone that it was fine.

"What actually happened to it" asked Sam as he joined the group in the centre of the room.

"My shoulder dislocated and some of the ligaments tore so I had to have that put that in to place and get surgery to fix the ligaments"

"Well it's good to have you back buddy...I now have extra protection from Lopez." Puck said as he slapped Dave's good shoulder.

"Hobbit junior I need you to go to the nearest store to pick up a few things for the station" Sue said bring the attention back to her as she handed Blaine a shopping list. "Lopez you are going with to child mind"

"What! But captain...that's not fair what did I do?" Santana pouted and threw a glare at her team mates that started giggling; usually this grunt work was left for the rookies to do.

"Consider this punishment for ruining the perfectly good stapler that you chucked at skunk boys head" Sue gestured at Puck, who looked slightly offended and mouthed "skunk boy" while Dave laughed and patted him on the back.

"Why can't Puckerman go then, it's really his fault. Had he let the stapler hit him, his head would've cushioned the blow and the stapler would've knocked some sense in to him but he was selfish and ducked" Santana said looking at the captain with pleading eyes.

Sue regarded the Latina for a second before shaking her head "Nice try but no dice you're still going"

"Fine...come on Anderson the quicker we get there the quicker I can get back to pulling Pucks Mohawk off."

At the store Santana pushed the trolley as Blaine got the stuff off the list. After placing some milk in to the trolley they moved to the condiment section. Santana huffed as she tried to find the type of hot sauce that Mike and Artie liked to eat with everything, she moved along the isle keeping an eye on the rookie, who was picking out some ketchup, and moved past a man and a woman who were bickering about some sauce being vegan or not. Santana finally found the hot sauce she was looking for but unfortunately it was placed on the self right in front of the couple.

"Excuse me...can I just reach past..." Santana asked but stopped as the woman moved to let Santana past and Santana was met with a pair of big brown eyes that she had come to recognise.

She felt the blood drain from her face before it back tracked to her cheeks making her face heat up as she stared at Rachel Berry.

"Uh...sorry I uh just need...to get" Santana stuttered and pointed to the hot sauce that was near Rachel. Rachel made the move to get the sauce the same time as Santana and their hands bumped. Santana quickly pulled her hand away and blushed mumbling an apology. The man next to Santana move away from the two women and with a quick glance to the side she saw Blaine make his way over to the man.

"Here..." Rachel said as she handed the bottle to Santana "Look...Santana I want to apologise for the other night; you're right I shouldn't have assumed anything about you since I don't really know you but I'm certainly not going to be your next plaything, I don't do that."

Santana took the bottle and nodded looking at her feet "Its fine...I understand" she shrugged and chanced a look at the woman next to her.

"You're a lovely person Santana but if I was to get involved with someone it would be for the long haul and I don't think that's something that you're too keen on...right?" Rachel said with a small smile.

"If I was...in it for the long haul, would've you said yes?" Santana asked as she met Rachel's eyes.

Rachel looked caught off guard by the question. She shook her head "I don't know..."

Santana was about to respond when the man Rachel was with and Blaine came in to view after their chat, the man practically skipped up to Rachel.

Blaine place the sauces in to the cart "Ready to go?" he looked at Santana and gently pulled the bottle of hot sauce from her hand and put it in to the cart with everything else, getting her attention.

"Huh...Oh yeah sure...emm goodbye Rachel and ..."Santana looked at the man next to Rachel.

"Kurt" he smiled

"Kurt...have a nice day" Santana nodded before pushing the cart away and shaking her head at the lame goodbye and quickly looked back at Rachel who gave a small wave goodbye. Santana sighed, another rejection from Rachel Berry.

Blaine was practically floating next to Santana and she rose an eyebrow at him "What's gotten in to you?"

"I asked out Kurt...we're going to Nolan's for drinks on Friday" Blaine said motioning behind to Kurt with his thumb.

"Who Rachel's friend?" Santana asked as she shot a look over her shoulder at the duo and Santana could see the giddiness in Kurt and he clapped his hands with a little hop before hugging Rachel. Turning back to Blaine, Santana felt a stab for jealousy, how come Blaine could score and she couldn't.

"Well aren't you just the luckiest munckin in the land" Santana sneered and shoved the next thing on the list in to the cart with more force than was needed; damn her jealously could get the better of her.

"Well so are you...cause I told him to bring along his lady friend" Blaine shrugged innocently "And since it's a date, I wouldn't want to make her feel left out or anything so it would be nice if she had someone to talk to, a friendly face if you will, maybe you and the guys could come down for a few drinks since we're off this weekend?" Blaine smiled blinking innocently at Santana.

Santana looked at Blaine and couldn't help but mirror his smile "You know what Hobbit junior...I think I'm beginning to like you"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and girls,**

**Sorry this chapter is slightly late but it was a bitch to write and I change my mind and had to re write it like 5 times. I still don't like it but I need it in here as a filler because it has some stuff that lead off in to the next few chapter or will make them make much more sense...I hope**

**I also needed establish the friendship between Dave, Santana and Puck because I'll be going in to their history more in the next few chapters and hopefully go in to Santana character a bit more and explain why she is the way she is or something lol.**

**Oh and the parings in this story that aren't Pezberry are- Quinn/Puck, Sam/Mercedes, Tina and Mike, Dave/OC husband (Keeping the whole Dave's gay thing, will explain in later chapters), Blaine/Kurt **

**So please try and enjoy it and leave me some reviews/comments on what you thought of it XxX**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own anything**

"Lopez how's that car coming along?"

Santana gritted her teeth and pushed harder on the hydraulic clamps that were attached around the side of a car roof, sweat pouring down her forehead from the effort.

"Lopez! How's that car!" Sue barked again as she checked in with the rest of her team to make sure they were doing their jobs.

"Fine Captain the roof's almost off...I just need a few more minutes...Tina how's the casualty?" Santana shouted over the noise of the crunching metal.

"She's stable but we need to get her out fast there's a chance she has internal bleeding" Tina shouted from the other side of the car.

It was a wet Friday evening in New York and the crew were responding to a 3 car collision at rush hour and all Santana wanted was to finish up and get back to the station and change so she could go out and get a few drinks with the guys and rescue Rachel from being the third wheel to Blaine and Kurt's date just like she and Blaine had planned even though she was starting to have doubts about how the night would go.

The whining of mental got higher as Santana was able to finally break through the side that held up the roof and with the help of Blaine, Dave and Finn they managed to get the roof of the car off giving Tina room to do her thing.

Santana winced as she got in to the passenger side of the car to help Tina secure the neck brace on to the casualty, the car was a mess, it was a surprise that the woman actually managed to survive the crash. Her car was the worse by far, the other two cars were only slightly banged and the other two drivers had only received a few bumps and cuts and at most possible whiplash.

Santana glanced up and looked at the other two drivers that were being checked by Beiste and another paramedic. She sighed; one of the drivers looked no more than 18 while the other looked like a high class business man. The 18 year old looked scared as he kept looking at his car and the mangled car that Santana and Tina were in, probably torn between worrying about the crash and what his parents would say about his car.

She felt sorry for him, the accident wasn't his fault; she turned her gaze to the man in the suit. He was shouting down the phone at someone, probably his insurance. He was the one that had caused the accident, being on his phone while driving, swerving between lanes to get past slower cars and not seeing the road work sign or road works that took up one lane, until it was too late and ending up trying to swerve back in to the free lane making the car behind, the woman they were dealing with now, swerve outta the way and spin on the wet surface in to the road works, making the car behind, the 18 year old, bang in to the side of her. The businessman's fancy BMW had only gotten a few scratches and the wing mirror was hanging off from knocking in to the lane divider but that was it, Santana really wanted to go over there and give the guy a piece of her mind .

"Right Santana I'm about to place the spinal board in the back of her then we can start to get her out ok?" Tina said and Santana nodded before motioning to the other guys to come and help. The five of them managed to get the woman out of the car and in to the ambulance without many problems before Tina and Beiste took the woman to the hospital while the rest cleaned up the road hiding any evidence that there had been an accident.

Entering the station Santana dropped down on the nearest bench and started to pull her gear off with slow and heavy movement. She felt the bench dip as someone sat next to her.

"You still up for tonight? Kurt and Rachel are coming to Nolan's around 8ish" Blaine said as he sat down and began pulling his boots off.

Santana sighed and nodded. She really did want to see Rachel again but she was still slightly stung by the tiny brunette's quick dismissal. This thing she felt for the brunette, Whatever it was, was confusing for Santana, she had never felt anything like it before for any woman (or man, god she hated that part of her life) and she had been with a lot of woman and she barely knew the brunette so how was it that Rachel was making her feel like this. She had dealt with a lot of shit in her 24 years of living and because of that she was a guarded person. She could think of maybe two or three people who knew the real her and Santana was fine with keeping everyone else at arm's length so that if they did hurt her then it didn't hurt as much. For some reason though Rachel was constantly on her mind and Santana wanted to prove herself to the tiny brunette.

"Yeah I'm still coming, just need to shower and freshen up" Santana said as she began pulling off her jacket. "So tell me hobbit junior how did you score a date so fast, you only just laid eyes on him"

"What just because I'm gay doesn't mean I don't have game" Blaine smiled and knocked Santana's shoulder with his.

"Touché"

"I'll call it a mutual attraction over ketchup and then I just asked him if he wanted to fuck"

Santana snapped her head to face Blaine shocked and Blaine burst out laughing at the look on the Latina's face.

"I'm kidding...I just gave him some cheesy line and showed off my boyish good looks and then asked if he wanted to grab a drink...and help play match maker for you and your friend, Tina kinda told us why you were upset".

Santana shook her head and grumbled under her breath about Tina and privacy "Well sorry to burst your match making bubble so early but I don't think that anything will come out of this little match making event"

"How do you know?" Blaine asked as he pulled off his thick fire jacket

"Cause she told me so herself, she doesn't want anything to do with people like me" Santana grunted, pulling off her boot.

"People like you?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow

"Players...she doesn't like the fact that I've been with lots of women or something" Santana mumbled pulling off the other boot.

"Well I can see why she would have reservations...have you ever been in a relationship before?"

Santana turned sharply to Blaine "You're treading on a very fine personal line and I don't consider us close enough to share our intimate secrets Hobbit...but to answer your question I have and It taught me enough to know that most relationships are a waste of time and that the people you think care about you and would never hurt you actually don't care at all and end up hurting you the most"

Blaine opened his mouth to resort but Santana got up and headed to the female changing room to shower, ending their discussion.

* * *

Nolan's Irish bar was packed with people who were looking to relieve some tension from a stressful week of working, Santana and the crew among them. Santana weaved her way through the crowd towards their normal table next to the pool table at the back of the bar.

"Hey Lopez good of you to finally make it" Dave grinned from the pool table where he and Finn were playing.

"Yeah well captain cornered me before I left wanting to talk about the de-brief after the accident" Santana shrugged and took the seat next to Tina.

"Hey Mercedes, long time no see" Santana said to the black woman that was cuddled in to Sam on the far side of the booth "How's life treating you?"

After a brief chat with Mercedes, Santana noticed a pretty blonde sitting on the other side of Tina. As she was about to introduce herself, Puck came rushing up to the booth with a tray of drinks.

"Lopez finally dragged your lazy ass here I see" Puck grinned and started passing out the drinks "This is Quinn...my girlfriend" Puck said as he motioned to Quinn who smiled politely and waved clearly nervous being around Pucks friends for the first time.

"So you're the poor unfortunate soul...funny you don't look blind" Santana said as she waved her hand in front of Quinn's face before smiling when Quinn giggled "How much his he paying you to act as his girlfriend to impress us? Cause there is no way someone like him could get a girl as pretty as you"

Again Quinn giggled "I take it you're Santana? Noah told me to watch out for you and told me not to believe anything you say"

"Noah?" Santana raised an eyebrow at Puck, who just blushed and shrugged "Well he had every right to, if you ever need any black mail ammo you just come to me...I have heaps" Santana smirked at Puck who just smiled and shook his head before dropping a kiss to Quinn head.

"So where's my drink Puckerman?" Santana asked as she looked around the table and noticed that everyone had a drink in front of them.

Puck opened his mouth to utter a witty comeback when Blaine charged in front of him knocking him to the side.

"How does this look? It's not too formal is it?" Blaine rushed in a panic looking at the ladies at the table.

"Nervous much Anderson" grumbled Puck who was rubbing his side where Blaine had elbowed him out of the way.

"I just want to make a good first impression" Blaine said as he looked down at his attire, which consisted of red chinos and a black polo shirt.(Think when he sang it's not unusual but without the bow tie...it's the only outfit I could think of)

"Don't worry I think he'll know your gay" Santana chuckled "You look fine...well since I never got a drink I'ma go to the bar and get one, anyone want anything?"

"Well actually could you get me..." Puck started

"Wasn't talking to you _Noah_...since you forgot me in the first place" Santana gave everyone else a sweet smile before heading to the bar.

"So you know how you're gonna woo her yet?" Santana jumped slightly at Dave's voice in her ear. She turned to him with a scowl.

"What are you talking about...who told you?" Santana glared at Dave who just smiled and shrugged.

"Blaine did... you've been moping around the last few weeks because she shot you down and then you were all happy when Blaine arranged this little meet and greet and now you're all defensive and sarcastic and you only get like that when you're nervous about something" Dave said and push Santana forward so she was closer to the bar.

"I just realised that she probably won't change her mind about me...I mean a leopard can't change its spots so maybe she's right about me" Santana shrugged.

"Well then prove her wrong...personally I don't think you're a leopard you're more like a kitten" Dave said as he placed a comforting hand on Santana's back.

"What just like you're a cuddly teddy bear Karofsky" Santana sneered and shrugged off Dave's hand.

Dave just smiled and nodded at the Latina, used to her sarcastic nature "Well my husband seem to think I am... and I don't mind that one bit" Dave said as she looked over his shoulder at his husband who was sitting talking to Artie and Beiste.

Santana sighed defeated "She's already said no twice what makes you think she'll change her mind this time around?" Santana said as she gave Dave a defeated look. "I don't even know what's so special about her."

"Well there's obliviously something about her that's got you stuck on her...try letting your defences down Santana not everyone's trying to hurt you...I did and I've never been happier" Dave said with a smile over his shoulder at his husband who waved before going back to his conversation with Artie and Beiste.

It took Santana another 10 minutes to get served since the bar was busy and when she got back to the table she nearly dropped her drink over Quinn's head. Sitting in her seat was none other than Rachel Berry. She looked over at the corner of the room and saw Blaine and Kurt huddled together talking quietly over the loud music.

*Thanks for the warning Hobbit*Santana thought bitterly as she sent a glare over to the pair in the corner.

Rachel looked up when Santana approached and gave her a small smile, Rachel found herself blushing when she felt herself staring for too long.

"Hey Santana look who came to join us" Tina smiled and motioned to Rachel who gave Tina a smile before turning back to look at Santana.

"I hope you don't mind, Kurt was nervous for his date tonight and insisted that I come along but now it looks like I'm an unwanted third party." Rachel said as she motioned over to Blaine and Kurt.

"Well you're more than welcome to sit with us isn't she Santana?" Tina said as she smiled at Rachel and sent a glance at Santana who quickly nodded.

Quinn moved up to let Santana sit down next to her and Tina and Mercedes launched in to a conversation with Rachel about her shows while Santana sat awkwardly next to Quinn trying not to stare at the starlet opposite her. The meeting at the supermarket still fresh in both their minds.

After another awkward 15 minutes Santana was thrown a life line by Puck of all people.

"Hey Lopez up for some doubles" He said twirling the pool cue in his hands like some sort of ninja "Me and you Vs Karofsky and Hudson"

Santana smile gratefully at Puck and quickly made her way to the boys beside the pool table "Yeah I'm game"

Rachel was enjoying the company of the girls at the table, they were a nice bunch and it helped to know that Quinn was new to the group as well and was in the same situation as her. Tina and Mercedes made her feel comfortable and were an absolute scream after a few vodkas. Seeing Santana was slightly awkward and she hated herself when the butterflies in her stomach started up. She didn't want to feel this way about Santana but there was something about her that Rachel felt she had to get to know the fire fighter. She was just about to work up the courage to start a conversation with Santana, who had been talking with Quinn, when she was called over to play pool with the guys.

The blonde guy that was sitting next to Mercedes got up as well to watch the game. The girls at the table talked some more before they were cut off by shouting and cheering coming from the pool table. Tina and Mercedes both shook their heads and chuckled.

"It always ends up like this...they can never just have a game it always turns in to some sort of competition with them." Mercedes chuckled as Finn potted the white ball completely missing the black ball ,which lead to Santana and Puck doing some sort of celebratory dance.

"Game set and match and we lead if Lopez pots this one...so no pressure San but you gotta do this is our time to beat Hudson and Karofsky" Puck said as he massaged Santana shoulders like she was about to enter a boxing match "You can do this"

Santana played along with Pucks theatrics, bouncing on her toes and rolling her shoulder before giving a few quick jabs making everyone chuckle.

Rachel's chuckle quickly died off as Santana got in to position to pot the black ball, a position which gave Rachel a great view of Santana's very toned ass and legs which were accentuated by her skinny jeans she was wearing as she bent over the pool table to make the shot. She looked away flushed and gulped trying to cure her dry throat. She caught Tina's eye and flushed even more.

"Does anyone want another drink? I'm heading to the bar." Rachel said as she got up from the table as shouts rang out when Santana potted the black.

After getting everyone's drink order Rachel headed off to the bar. Pushing through the crowed she waited to be served. This wasn't like any of the other bars she frequented, which were usually quite quaint places and were slightly upscale but she couldn't deny that she was enjoying herself at this slightly grungy Irish Bar.

"You gotta keep pushing forward or else people will just keep jumping in front of you" A voice in Rachel's ear said making her jump.

She swivelled around to find the source of the voice only to find Tina smiling back at her. "We came to help you with the drinks" Tina said as she pointed to a big burly man with a kind smile next to her "This is Dave, Dave this is Rachel Berry"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Dave smiled as he shook Rachel's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too...do you work with..." Rachel cut off motioning to the group that were at the back of the bar resetting the pool table for another game.

"Yeah I do sadly...but please don't judge me on their antics, I'm only there to keep them in line" Dave said jokingly making Rachel laugh."No they're a great bunch of people to work with...I've been good friends with all of them for a while, met Santana and Puck in the academy and we've been as thick as thieves since." Dave said with a fond smile.

The line to the bar moved and the trio move forward "Rachel I want to apologise...I think I gave you a bad impression of Santana the first time around...to be honest I haven't seen her act this shy and awkward around someone before it weird" Tina said as she put her hand on Rachel's back gently urging her forward.

Rachel opened her mouth to respond but Dave cut her off "Tina's right...Santana does get around not gonna lie but she is a very kind hearted person and is fiercely loyal when you get past those guards that she has placed up...Santana's history is...complicated at best and there is very good reasons as to why she is so guarded and Tina's right she has never acted this way before towards someone" Dave said with a small smile and Rachel got a feeling that there was a lot more that he wasn't telling her.

"Look I just want to see my friend happy and there's something obviously going on between you's since you could cut the sexual tension with a knife...you don't have to and we can't force you to but please give her a chance, when you get to know the real Santana you won't be disappointed" Dave said and Tina nodded viciously behind him.

When the trio got back with the drinks the guys that were playing pool were sitting around the booth talking to the girls.

"About time you's came back, we were about to send out a search party for you's" Puck said as the drinks were put on the table. He was sitting with his arm around Quinn and grunted slightly when she slapped his chest with a "Be nice" and blushed slightly when Santana and Sam where making whipped noises.

"So let's get this game started you two are about to get your asses handed to you" Santana said as she took a sip of her drink and pointed to Finn and Dave.

"You're on Lopez, how about we sweeten the deal...losers to the chores around the station for a week?" Dave said as he sat next to his husband who gave him a kiss on his cheek for good luck.

When Santana was getting ready chalking up her cue, a gorgeous tall busty blonde approached and whispered in her ear and giggled flirtatiously. Rachel watched the scene play out in front of her and felt Tina's her eyes on her trying to gauge her reaction, she was also aware of Dave watching her as well. She felt the knot in her stomach unravel when Santana shook her head at the blonde and walked away from her. The blonde flushed and sneered at Santana before turning on her heel and stormed away.

The guys at the pool table looked on shocked and Puck was the first one to voice the shock "What was that Lopez you basically had yourself busy night there and you turned her down?"

"Shut it Fuckerman...I just...don't want to ok" Santana said as she bend over the table to break but before she hut the white she quickly glanced at Rachel and caught her watching the little interaction and blushed. Puck followed Santana's line of sight and let out a small "Oh" as Santana smashed the white in to the waiting pack of balls with more force than needed sending the white ball over the top of the table and to the floor.

The second game ended with Finn and Dave winning and Blaine and Kurt joining the rest of the group. After a few more drinks and laughs the group decided that it was time to go their separate ways. Everyone hugged and made arrangements to meet again the following week and Blaine scoring another date with Kurt. Santana hung back as people got up to leave. She sat on the side of the pool table playing with the white ball.

"So did you have a good night?" A voice said as it approached Santana.

Santana' head shot up as she fired the white cue ball against the side of the table only to have Rachel catch it and fire it back to her.

"Umm yeah I did...it's nice to wind down with the guys after a hard week" Santana smiled softly and gently rolled the ball to Rachel, who smiled.

"Yeah I bet" Rachel said as she rolled the ball back to Santana "Your friend and really nice, funny too Mercedes is a scream after a few vodkas"

Santana chuckled "Yeah cedes like's to gets her Aretha on after a few with Tina as backup"

Rachel smiled warmly as Santana spoke about her friends with a fond smile on her face "Your friends care about you a lot Santana"

Santana nodded her head "Yeah I know...I owe them a lot"

"They seem to think that I have a bad impression of you" Rachel said as she rolled the white ball around her fingers on the table.

"Well I have given myself quite the reputation I guess..." Santana mumbled looking at her hands with a shrug.

"Well how about you prove me wrong and change my opinion of you...show me that you're more than a one night wonder...I still have reservations but there' s something about you ,so what do you say? Balls in your court" Rachel said as she rolled the white ball back to Santana.

Santana's head snapped towards Rachel and caught the white ball "Really?" she choked out, her mouth suddenly dry.

Rachel nodded.

"Ok" Santana said trying to stop the stupid grin that was trying to break out on to her face.

"Great...pick me up at 7 tomorrow" Rachel said as she slid a piece of paper towards Santana before giving her one last smile and walking away.

Once Rachel was out of sight Santana let the big goofy smile break on to her face as she looked down at the piece of paper that had Rachel's address and number on it.

"Shit wait did she say tomorrow?"


	7. Chapter 7

**My many apologies for the Mega late update shouldn't happen again. I was on holiday for two week and went to visit family in Ireland and then when I got home work was crazy so I didn't have any time for myself let alone write but thankfully it's all cooled off and I'm back to writing woo **

**Thank you for your reviews there always amazing so please keep them coming in I like to know your thought on it so far. **

**Hopefully if all goes well I might try and get the next chapter up by the end of the week. The next few chapters will go through the history of Santana/Puck/Dave and I want to get it right so please bear with me if it slightly longer.**

**So please enjoy xXx**

**Disclaimer: - Don't own nothing**

**(PRESENT TIME)**

"LOPEZ... LOPEZ!...Answer me" Sue voice shouted through the radio on Santana's chest. Santana whimpered as she came to, her head swimming and pounding fiercely. "Santana Please respond"

"Sue...it's ok...I...I'm here...still here" Santana mumbled in to the radio. She knew that she was dropping in and out of consciousness and each time it was taking her longer to come to and each time she felt a hundred times worse.

The air round her was getting thicker with smoke and Santana knew that the oxygen around her was becoming limited even with her air tank; she knew that she would have to start rationing the air in it.

She turned her head to the side and welcomed the pain that came with her sobs...she knew things were starting to look hopeless.

Outside the building Captain Sue Sylvester looked up at the burning structure with determination in her eyes. She quickly switched channels so she could talk to her rescue team.

"Rescue team 1 what's your position in the building"

"Captain...we're slowly making our way there...there's a lot of debris we're having to cut through...I'm going to say another 20 minutes at least before we get anywhere near to where she is...is there another route we could take?" Puck's crackly voice said through the radio.

Sue sighed, the familiar feeling of dread pooling in her stomach, it was a feeling that Sue came to recognise with hopeless situations. She shook her head of that thought and made her way back to the blue prints that were rolled out on the hood of her truck, they were getting Santana out and they were getting her out alive, Sue was going to make sure of it.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"OMG...What the fuck am I doing?" Santana whined as she threw more clothes on to the bed from her closet.

"You are about to go on a date, and we're trying to help you look presentable" Tina ground out through clenched teeth as she pulled another top from Santana's hands.

Santana glared at Tina "I know there's and insult in there somewhere and if I wasn't panicking I would go all karate kid on your ass"

Tina rolled her eyes at the taller girl's dramatics "Look what did she say when you text her?"

"Just that it was dinner but she didn't say where" Santana whined as she flopped down onto her clothes covered bed. "This is hopeless"

"Lopez you need to stop being such a girl about this" Dave said sitting on her bed beside her as he crunched his way through a bowl of chips in his lap.

"Yes I'm being a girl about it because...I am a _Girl_ and plus I just want to make a good impression" Santana said as she pulled off a pair of jeans.

"To late for that" Tina muttered as started sorting Santana's tops out on the bed.

Santana glared at Tina through the mirror before her shoulders slumped and she let out a long sigh. "I don't know what to do I've never really done this whole dating thing"

Dave looked at her mid chew about to contradict her but then thought better of it, there was too much emotions attached to _those_ memories "It's not that hard. Just don't put out on the first date...or the second or third...better leave it till like the 7th or 8th date ormaybe your 6 month anniversary if I were you cause then she might get the wrong idea and think you're a player or something" Dave winked and grinned.

"Thank you for your words of wisdom" Santana sneered as she pulled off the top that she was wearing and tossed it at Dave, who looked slightly repulsed by the sight of Santana in her bra and boy shorts, before getting up and going back in to her closet.

"Ok look you need to pick something to wear, just wear something smart casual, that way it should fit any place she's gonna take you" said Tina frustrated as she threw an outfit at Santana to try on from the bed.

Santana grumbled as she headed to her closet to put on the clothes that Tina had chucked at her, she knew that she was making a big deal out of this date but for her it was a big deal. This date could make or break any chance she had with Rachel, so she had to be on top her game but she was nervous, she hadn't dated anyone since...well since _her_ and that was a part of her life she wanted to forget.

When she finally emerged from the closet, Tina smiled and clapped her hands "I'm a genius...you look stunning"

Santana looked to Dave, who quickly licked his fingers clean of chips before giving her the thumbs up "Right so now all I have to do is my hair and makeup" Santana said and she was quickly pulled to her vanity by Tina who shoved down on the chair and proceeded to poke and prod her with brushes and powders and pull her hair into a simple but delicate half up do.

When she was finally ready she gathered her things and turned to the two fairy godmothers that were sitting on her bed.

"I...uh want to thank you for helping me tonight, it means a lot" Santana said as she smiled at her two friends, who beamed back at her."Even if things go totally wrong tonight"

Both Tina and Dave rolled their eyes at the Latina "Nothing's going to go wrong trust me you both like each other...just be yourself and show her that you're not the person she thinks you are" Dave said as he squeezed her shoulder.

"But I am the person she thinks I am" Santana mumbled dejectedly, maybe she had made a big mistake in agreeing to thing date, could she see herself commit to something with Rachel if that's what she wanted, she wasn't sure.

"I don't think you are Santana, I think you've been hurt badly before by people you care about, who you've opened your heart to and now your protecting it by not letting yourself feel anything...you know, it is better with feelings trust me, but you've gotta give yourself the chance." Dave gave her a small smile and pulled her in to a hug. Not wanting to be left out Tina took Santana from behind in an awkward hug due to Santana's handbag slung over her shoulder.

"Tina what the fucking are you doing" Santana said as she tried to turn her head to look at the small Asian girl who was unsuccessful trying to get her arms around Santana and Dave's bodies.

"Just trying to feel the love that's all" she mumbled as she buried her face in to Santana's back.

Santana chuckled as she broke out of the hug and shook her head at her two friends "Right I better go and pick up my date, wish me luck...oh and lock up when you leave and Dave don't eat all my food please I need it to survive "

With that Santana turned around and headed out the front door leaving her two friend waving their goodbye and a "She's grown up so fast" from Tina who was then promptly shoved by Dave, who just chuckled.

* * *

Santana waited outside Rachel's door with baited breath as her stomach did intricate tumbles and flips inside her and she hadn't even knocked yet. She let out a long breath to try and calm the nerves in her. She was Santana Lopez, and she usually had girls landing at her feet wanting to be with her, though on this occasion she didn't want her reputation to be her downfall. This time she didn't want the attention of numerous women she just wanted the attention of one particular woman, one that was behind the door in front of her.

She raised he fist to knock on the door but was startled when the door was flung open and she was met with the beaming face of Kurt.

"Santana how are you?" Kurt greeted with a smile.

Santana stood in the doorway looking like a deer caught in the head lights. She had forgotten that Rachel was living with Kurt for the time being.

"I'm uh...good...is Rachel ready?" Santana stuttered face turning red as she stumbled her way through the greeting.

"Yes she's just finishing getting ready; I'll tell her you're here."Kurt said and Santana smiled nervously at the man in front of here.

"RACHEL YOUR DATES HERE!" Kurt shouted through the empty hallway before turning back to Santana with a smile. "So you excited about your date, the place she's taking you is amazing, best food in all of New York"

Santana, who had just about shit herself when Kurt had shouted not expecting such a loud voice to come from such a small man, looked at Kurt with wide eyes and nodded. She had opened her mouth to respond when Rachel barged Kurt out of the way.

"Hey you ready?" Rachel said as she beamed at Santana and took in the Latina appearance with a smile.

"Y...Yeah Su...Sure...You...you look ...wow" Santana choked, her eyes glued to Rachel's figure. The tiny star was wearing beautiful little black dress that hugged her in all the right places. In short she was breath taking and Santana had to remind herself to breath before she collapsed.

Rachel giggled "Thanks you clean up nicely to fire fighter"

Santana blushed at the compliment and nickname and mumbled something akin to a thank you.

"So should we get this show on the road? The car is waiting for us outside" Rachel said as she held out her hand for Santana to take.

Santana stood in front of Rachel staring at the hand offered to her before finally shaking herself from the daydream she was in and took the tiny brunette's hand and let herself be pulled down the stair well.

When they got outside Rachel pulled Santana towards a black limousine. "Wait we're going in that?" Santana said as she struggled against Rachel.

"Yeah how else would we get there?" Rachel asked confused as she stopped at the door of the limo.

"Uh a cab? Or walk" Santana said as she eyed the huge black car "I've never been in one of those before"

"Really...you've never...Oh" Rachel said shocked before a giddy smile passed her face "Well there's a first time for everything"

A man in a black suit and cap came around the side of the car and opened the door for Rachel. "How are you this evening Miss Berry?"

Rachel smiled at the older man "I'm fine thank you Jeffery...How's the wife?"

"She's very well she's asking for you, hopes you're doing well" Jeffery smile and turned to Santana looking at her expectantly.

"I'm as well as can be, tell her I'm asking for her...Oh right Jeff this is my date Santana Lopez... Santana this is my driver Jeff" Rachel said as she moved back to Santana's side and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the limo.

"It's a Pleasure Miss Lopez" Jeff said tipping his cap to her.

Santana gave him a weak smile and a strangled hello before being ushered in to the limo by Rachel. When she got in and comfortable she looked around in awe.

"Would you like a drink?" Rachel said offering Santana some champagne. She loved the awed look on Santana's face when she got in to the limo and looked around, she found it endearing.

Santana accepted the glass from Rachel and took a big gulp to help settle her nerves. "Mmmm this shit's good" Santana mumbled as she brought the glass up to take another sip.

Rachel giggled "I would hope so when you're about $100 for a glass"

Santana choked and spat some of champagne back in to the glass. "Fuck really...$100 a _glass_"

"Hmm Yeah but it tastes magnificent doesn't it" Rachel said taking her own sip.

Santana nodded but looked slightly uncomfortable "Rachel I can't drink that...it's too much"

"Santana please it's my treat, don't worry about it...just enjoy it" Rachel said as she motioned for Santana to take another drink.

Santana took the rest of the journey to finish the glass wanting to savour it; the conversation flowed quite easily even though Santana was nervous as hell and completely out of her comfort zone.

The limo came to a smooth stop outside a fancy looking building and it was only until she got outside did Santana realise where she was. Santana felt her jaw unhinge as she looked at the fancy decor for the upscale New York restaurant. _Pillsbury's _was one of New York's newest and fanciest restaurants going , it had only been open for a few years but was raking in all kinds of awards and you had to be a somebody just to be put on the waiting list.

"Um we're...We're not eating here are we?" Santana stuttered, looking at Rachel with wide eyes and then down at herself feeling suddenly underdressed and in adequate.

"Of course we are" Rachel chuckled as she put her hand on the small of Santana's back, guiding her forcefully towards the door.

"How did you manage to get a table this quickly you only asked me to dinner yesterday...this place has like a 3 month waiting list"

"I know the owner...how'd know so much about the place" Rachel said as they made their way up to the front of house.

"We sometimes pass places like this with the trucks and Mike and Artie are foodies so they know all the best places...but we can't really afford places like this." Santana said as they moved forward with a shrug.

Just as they got to the front table a plump gentleman in a suit came up to them "Miss Berry your table is ready...please follow me"

Santana followed the plump man and Rachel in to the restaurant where they were seated and given menu's and pour them some water from the jug on the table before they were left alone.

Santana kept looking about her, the interior of the building was just as beautiful as the exterior and so was clientele else in the building. All the staff were dressed in tuxes or fancy suits for the women and the clientele, Santana was sure that the guy from the table opposites watch could pay for at least 6 months' rent while his partner's necklace could pay off her car. She shook her head to rid herself of the inferior thoughts that were passing through her mind and opened the menu...and nearly fainted.

The menu itself was in French but Santana could clearly make out the numbers next to the foreign words. The cheapest thing on the menu was $40 and Santana was sure that the word before it meant bread. Santana felt herself break out in to a cold sweat, there was no way she could afford anything on this menu.

"So what takes your fancy, do you need some help translating it?" Rachel said as she looked up and noticed how white Santana had gotten "Santana are you ok...you look kinda pale"

"Emm yeah I'm good...I'm just uh...trying to take it all in" Santana mumbled as she to a gulp of water only to choke on it was she saw the figure approaching their table.

Rachel shot Santana a concerned look as the Latina tried to unstick the water that had got stuck in her throat. She followed the direction that Santana was looking in and cocked her head confused as a pretty red headed waitress, who looked kind familiar, walked towards them getting ready to take their orders.

"Oh fuck" Santana whispered, her eyes never leaving the approaching red head.

"Santana what's wr..." Rachel started but got cut off by the waitress as she got to their table.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The waitress sneered at Santana "Are you actually on a date? I thought Santana Lopez doesn't do relationships?"

"Melanie what are _you_ doing here" Santana ground out through her clenched teeth, hoping that the red head had not started stalking her though she wouldn't put it past her, this was not what she needed not right now.

"I work here now...need a job since my other one burned down" Melanie said offhand "I get _lots_ of tips with this one tough"

"Yeah I bet you do" Santana muttered as she slunk back in her chair.

"I'm sorry do you know each other" Rachel asked looking between the two.

"Uh...yeah ...emm she uh" Santana started but Melanie cut her off.

"We were fuck buddies"

"No we weren't...we were nothing" Santana said as she glared at the red head.

"Oh yeah that's right I was just a casual fuck to you, just a plaything when you wanted it" Melanie snapped. "Don't listen to a word that she says, she's just using you for a fuck. At first she's sweet telling you all things that you want to hear and then she leaves you high and dry feeling used"

"You were girl at the ambulance...the one when...oh" Rachel said as she looked at the waitress with sudden realisation. She was the girl that Santana had taken away that night of the fire, when she was being treated in the ambulance.

"I worked in the apartment block you lived in Miss Berry" Melanie nodded "I was there the night of the fire".

"Rachel...I...I'm so sorry please...Melanie just leave us please" Santana begged, which she never did but Melanie was causing damage that Santana knew she could never fix if Rachel believed her and she was well aware of all the people starting to stare.

"What does she have that I don't?" Melanie whined finally pointing at Rachel "Why didn't you give us a chance...we could've been good together"

"Because I don't like you...I never wanted anything from you and I told you that from the beginning...you were the one that got attached." Santana snarled and the next thing she knew her head was flung to the side as Melanie's hand connected with her cheek.

" You're a heart less bitch Santana Lopez and I hope you rot in hell" Melanie seethed before she took Rachel's full water glass and threw it over Santana "Miss Berry I just saved you from making the worst mistake of your life" Melanie said as she turned on her heel and stormed off to the waitress's station.

Santana sat there in shock as the water seeped in to her clothes and she knew that her hair and makeup were a ruined. She looked over at Rachel and seen her shocked mirrored on her face. She was able to muffle her scream of frustration as she violently pushed her chair away from the table and pushed past the plump waiter that has served them in the beginning, who had a dry towel ready to help, which only further enraged her. When she got outside she heard someone shouted on her.

"SANTANA! Wait...please wait." Rachel shouted as she followed the Latina down the steps of the restaurant and on to the side walk. "What happened back there?...I take it you two have a history together?"

"A History? No we don't have a history. I picked her up at a bar one night and we hooked up and that was it until we hooked up the night of the fire and she thought we were more than we were...I told her from the start that we were no strings attached one time deal." Santana said as she turned on Rachel.

"Well sometimes people can't help but get attached...even when they know it's wrong" Rachel said as she reached her hand out to touch Santana's arm.

Santana snapped her arm away, finding Rachel's double meaning. Her face flushed in anger at the tiny brunette standing in front of her "May I remind you that you were the one that asked me out this time...I was willing to show you that I can change, that I could be in a relationship with you because for some reason you have my head in a spin and I can't stop thinking about you."

"Santana, that's not...what I meant I..." Rachel stuttered knowing full well that that was her insecurity talking, she didn't want to be hurt, she didn't want to be like Melanie but this whole situation was something she wanted to avoid she didn't want to be taken advantage of.

"Look maybe this was a bad idea from the start...I mean were two completely different people from two completely different worlds. All this..." Santana cut off waving about her, to the restaurant, the people, the limo's lined outside. "This isn't my world; I don't belong in the world of $100 champagne and Limo's!"

"Santana I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I just though you would like it that's all..." Rachel mumbled not realising her mistake, all her other boyfriends or girlfriends had been from the same walk of life as her so they weren't fazed by all the designer stuff or fancy places.

"...Like it? Like it...Rachel I couldn't afford anything on that menu, I broke out in to a sweat just thinking about how much the end bill would be and what my half would be...I need all the money I can get to pay for my rent and food and my car..."

"But it was my treat...I wouldn't let you pay" Rachel said indignantly

Santana chuckled humorously "Fine, but that's tonight, what about if we were dating? I don't want to freeload...I won't freeload off you. I don't fit in with your lifestyle...I never will."

"So what are you trying to say?" Rachel asked softly already knowing the answer.

"That maybe this was our wakeup call...fates way of telling us that we weren't meant to be together" Santana sighed exhausted, all this drama had taken a toll.

"Or maybe you're using this as an excuse so that you don't have to commit to anything" Rachel muttered not really wanting Santana to hear it but at the same time hoping she would hear it. She knew it was a low blow but that was just her defences kicking in.

"How dare you...I was willing to try a relationship with you, even when I know that almost all relationships are waste of time since at least one person gets hurt." Santana shivered, the cool night air making her wet clothes chill her even more.

"If that's the way you see it fine...I'll get Jeff to take you home" Rachel said as she haled to Jeff who hadn't had time to move away from the front of the building.

"Don't bother I'll get a cab" Santana said as she started to walk away from Rachel. "I'm sorry I ruined our dinner" Santana gave a sad smile before turning and haling a yellow cab.

* * *

The next morning Santana walked in to the station tired and depressed, her date with Rachel had been a disaster. Santana had been out of her element, while usually suave and confident she could charm any lady she pleased but for some reason Rachel seem to be the exception. Whenever she was around Rachel she became a nervous bumbling fool.

After dropping off her stuff in her locker she head off towards the living area of the station and sighed with relief when she entered and found Sam, Finn and Dave watching TV, while Tina and Blaine were in the kitchen. She walked in to the kitchen to grab a coffee glad that Puck wasn't in yet, if he found out she bottled another date she would never hear the end of it.

As she was pouring her coffee, out of the corner of her eye she saw Dave enter the kitchen. She sighed she knew this was coming, he would be wanting the details of the date and how well it went and it was something that she wasn't ready to relive just yet.

"Hey rookie mind excusing us for a few minutes?" Santana heard Dave mutter to Blaine.

She watched Blaine leave and she sat down next to Tina at the table while Dave filled up his mug.

"So how'd it go?" Dave grinned as he took a sip of his coffee but frowned when he seen Santana's shoulders sag.

"It went horribly...She took me to Pillsbury's the 5 star restaurant in a limo and I couldn't afford anything in there,seriously, I'm not sure what the food was exactly cause it was all in French but the cheapest dish was like $40 and I'm pretty sure it was just bread." Santana mumbled as she twisted the mug of coffee in her hands.

"Was that it...you just couldn't afford anything?" Tina asked lightly and Santana shook her head.

"No that wasn't the worst part...when we sat down, we had even been there like 5 minutes and our waitress came over and it was Melanie."Santana said as she took a sip from her cup.

"Melanie? The red head? From the fire?" Tina asked shocked

" Yeah, she called me out in front of the entire restaurant saying we were fuck buddies and that I should of gave us a chance and then she slapped me and threw a glass of water over me."

"What did you do after that, please don't tell me you had a showdown in one of New York's finest restaurants" Dave said with a hint of a smile.

"No I didn't, I was too embarrassed I just got outta there as fast as I could and Rachel followed"

"Well that's as good sign no?" Tina asked over the rim of her mug.

"She said she could understand how some people get an attached even when they know it's wrong basically meaning that she getting attached to me is wrong and I dunno I just lost it and told her that this is probably fates way of telling us that were not meant to be together." Santana said with a shrug like it I didn't affect her.

"You're an idiot you could've had something good there but you panicked and got defensive and lost your chance with her" Dave shook his head and patted her on the shoulder sympathetically. "You might get another chance"

"I dunno if I want one to be honest, she couldn't accept that I was trying to change...for her no less. If I did have a relationship with her I don't won't her to be on my back, worried if I was cheating on her because I come home late or something"

"You're making excuse for things that haven't happened yet and you're worrying about things that might never happen" Dave said as squeezed Santana's shoulder, while Tina nodded

"Yeah well maybe its better this way" said Santana as she looked down at her mug.

"No it's not, just think about all the Broadway shows you're going to miss out on...or that I'll miss out on when you give me them as Christmas or birthday presents ,you gotta try again Santana please" Tina said beside her.

Santana glared at the small Asian girl before her she felt her lips start to turn up in to a smile at Tina's pitifully puppy dog look "Shut up Tina" Santana smiled shaking her head.

-The rest of the day went by reasonably well, though Santana did fall in to a slight depression when Mike and Artie forced Santana to give them a blow by blow on Pillsbury's restaurant and its food even though she didn't get to eat any. Even Puck was laying off her which she thought was strange but figured that Dave must've said something to him. Half an hour before there shift was to finish the alarm went off.

"Right team it's an old rundown block of flats that have been closed for years that some little good of nothing have set fire to. We want to get this under control as quickly as possible, we don't want it affecting the neighbouring houses got it" Captain Sue Sylvester said as her team raced to gear up.

Upon reaching the neighbourhood, Sue quickly assessed the building before her team. "Right Lopez, Puckerman, Karofsky get up to the roof and make a vent we need some where for that smoke to go, it's turning black and that when it gets dangerous. The rest of you wait until they give the go ahead and blast that building with the hoses...ok let's get going"

Puck, Dave, Santana and Finn headed to the ladder on the back of the truck that would lead them up to the rooftop, while Blaine, Sam, Artie and Mike readied the hose's. Finn took the controls at the back of the truck which controlled the ladder while the other three started climbing the ever extending ladder.

Once on the rooftop Santana and Dave moved around the roof poking it with their axes to see where a weakened bit was so they could cut the hole for the vent, while Puck organised the cutting tools.

"So Lopez you gonna give it another shot with Rachel or what" Dave called across the roof to Santana.

"Karofsky mind your own business" Santana called back.

"I agree with Dave on this one Santana...Tina would be heartbroken if she didn't get her Broadway tickets for Christmas" Puck shouted and grinned when Santana flipped him off.

"Seriously though Santana give yourself a chance at happiness, I mean y..."

Santana looked up as Dave stopped speaking to busy looking at his feet. As she was about to ask what was wrong Dave looked up and she saw the brief glimpse of horror on his face before the roof gave way and flames engulfed him.

"DAVE!" Santana screamed as she rushed towards the space where Dave used to be which was now steadily spewing up flames from the hole.

Before she got near the spot, she felt Puck's body slam in to hers holding her in to place against his chest.

She struggled against him, as tears came to her eyes "Puck we can get him he...he might still be alive...please we gotta try" Santana sobbed still straining against him "Please we can still get him...please"

"Santana No! He's gone...Dave's gone" he said as Santana knees buckled underneath her and Puck took her weight and picked her up taking her back to the edge of the roof and sat her down.

He moved away from the still sobbing Santana and clipped the radio off his chest. "Sue it's Puck...there's been a fatality..."Puck said chocking on the lump on his throat as tears sprang to his eyes.

"Who is it Puck?" Sue's voice came over the radio.

"Dave...its Dave...he fell through...he's gone, Sue...Dave's gone"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys**

**Again I'm sorry for the late update I underestimated how difficult this chapter would be to write cause I wanted to make it realistic and perfect. It's still not a 100% to my liking but I needed to get this chapter out before I completely change it again lol.**

**So this chapter mainly focuses on Santana, Dave and Puck and how they met. I literally wrote like 5 versions of the bar scene because I kept changing my mind so I hope it's ok.**

**All your review's are amazing and warm my heart. They keep me writing since I didn't think this story would take off the way it has so a massive thank you to everyone who reads this, love ya's all **

**Hope you enjoy it xXx**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own anything**

Tree

Tree

Houses

Tree

Building

Santana saw but didn't see as she looked out the window in the back of the truck alongside Puck who hadn't let go of her hand, she wish he would so that she could curl in to a ball and hide better but she knew that holding her hand was a comfort for him as well as her so she didn't let go. She didn't dare look away from the window knowing that if she did, if she looked at rest of them sitting in a reflective grieving silence she would lose it again.

She welcomed the numb feeling that had taking over her when she got in to the truck, it was better than the stabbing pain she had felt on the roof when Dave fell...

Her chin wobbled at the memory...the look of terror on Dave's face as he felt the floor give way, Dave being engulfed in flames as he fell, Puck stopping her from trying to get to him and when the fire had been put out, Sam and Mike going in to get his remains.

Puck finally let go of her hand when they pulled in to the station and the crew headed in to the changing rooms in silence. For the first time since Santana and Tina started working together, they had nothing to say to one another while they were changing. The usual fun banter back and forth between them was gone and Santana knew that Tina was keeping an eye on her while also dealing with her own grief.

Tina silently waited for Santana to finish changing and they both left the female changing room at the same time. Waiting for them just outside was Puck and Sue.

"Tina if you head in to the living area I'm going to debrief everyone soon" Sue said quietly and Tina gave a small nod before making her way to where everyone else was. "Santana I want to speak to you and Puck privately...let's go to my office" Sue gestured for Santana to follow as she turned and headed up to her office.

Following Puck, Santana slowly made her way down the corridor to Sue's office, stopping just inside the open door. She had only been summoned to Sue office twice; the first time was on her very first day as a candidate at the fire station and the second time was when Sue told her that she was finally a full member of firehouse 51 and that she wasn't a candidate anymore. Generally the only time staff got called in to Sue Sylvester's office was, if they were getting a promotion or being let go.

Upon entering, Santana knew she should've marvelled at all the awards and photos that hung up around Sue's desk like she had done before. Years of hard work and dedication screamed back at her and if it were any other time she would've been in awe of the woman she looked up to, in awe of the life she had and the success in her career that she wanted as well but now none of that seemed to matter. She couldn't feel or didn't want to feel anything but that was becoming harder now that they were at the station where she saw little bits of Dave everywhere.

A small picture on Sue's desk caught her eye and when she recognised it a searing pain stabbed at her heart and she felt herself gasping in a breath. The picture was of the crew at one of the BBQ they held every year. It was taken when she was still a candidate, it had been her very first BBQ with the crew and she had an amazing time. It was the first time that she had felt truly free and happy after everything she went through and she felt that she could truly be herself and that she had the most amazing friends to back her up and support her if needed.

Santana felt her heart drop as her eyes settled on to her 20 year old self and the figures around her in the middle of the picture. Dave was in the centre of the picture and had both Santana and Puck in a head lock but all three of them were laughing at the camera while everyone else was laughing at them.

"Take a seat you two" Sue's voice broke though Santana's remembering and she fell in to the chair in front of Sue's desk.

Puck grabbed her hand as he sat down next to her, Santana looked over at him and saw that his eyes were red and swollen, a clear sign that he had been crying so she tightened her grip on his hand before looking at Sue.

"I called you in here because I know that you two will be taking this the hardest...the three of you were close, it was one of the reasons that made you so successful out on the field" Sue started as she steepled her hands out in front of her thinking of what to say next that would help ease the grief of the two people in front of her but knowing that there were no words.

"Dave...was a good man, a great man and it was a pleasure to have known him and to work alongside him...I can't imagine the pain that you're in right now but please if you need anything do not hesitate to ask" Sue said as she stared in to dead eyes "I'm giving the team the week off to go home and remember Dave and collect themselves... if you need any more time off just ask for it, it can take months for the grieving to end, sometimes longer, everyone's different so if it ever gets too much at any time please let me know and we can sort something out...therapy ,time off whatever you need...it'll be the same for everyone "

All Sue got in response was a weak nod of the head from Puck while Santana just sat and stared at her hands.

"Just to give you the heads up to prepare yourselves, there will be a formal inquiry on the incident, there always is with fatalities and you will be asked to give your statement of what happened up on the roof ok? But it's just a formality." Sue said, again only getting a slight nod from Puck and nothing from Santana. "I'm away to debrief the team and then give Dave's partner the full accident report...so I'll be out for the afternoon but you can call me if you need me at anytime"

Again a nod from Puck as he stood, he gently tugged on the hand still clasped in Santana's, forcing her to look up at him. He gave her a weak smile as he fought back the tears. With his other hand he shook Sue's hand and murmured a quiet "Thanks" before tugging on Santana's hand again this time making her stand.

Puck escorted Santana back down the corridor never letting go of her hand. They got to the front doors of the station and Santana noticed Quinn leaning against a car outside.

"Do you want to stay at mine tonight..."Puck asked as he squeezed the hand he was still holding.

Santana shook her head "No...Its fine, I just want to be alone"

"San...I'll always be here for you ok? If you need anything, someone to talk to or just sit with I'm there ok?" Puck pulled her in to a hug, kissing her temple as she hugged him fiercely back. They would need each other eventually but Puck knew Santana and knew that when she needed him she would call but he did hate the thought of her being alone and bottling all her emotions up.

They stood hugging longer that Puck thought as the crew emerged from the living area slowly after being debriefed. Finn and Artie stopped beside them.

"Santana we have an extra room tonight if you want it, Sam's staying with Mercedes tonight so his rooms free, same with you Puck or we have the couch any other time if you don't want to be alone" Finn said as he patted Puck on the shoulder.

"Thanks man but Quinn gonna stay with me for a while" Puck gave a small smile.

Santana broke free from Pucks hold and pulled Artie and Finn in to a hug "Thanks but I just want to be alone tonight guys"

"Well if you want to go for a beer or whatever just gives us a shout" Artie said giving Santana a squeeze.

The four of them walked out of the station to the car park where Puck greeted Quinn with a small kiss. They were about to go there separate ways when they caught sight of their captain making her way across the car park to a red car, which they knew held the chaplain of the fire service, dressed in her formal ceremonial uniform.

"I wouldn't like to do her job that's for sure" Artie mumbled as they watched their captain get in the car.

Puck looked down at Santana who was just staring at the red car as it drove off with emotionless eyes "We'll drop you off San, I don't want you driving when you're like this" Puck quickly cut off any argument she had with a look. Knowing Santana like he did, he knew that all the feelings and emotions she was bottling up would soon break the surface and she would lash out, all it would need was an idiot on the road to provoke her.

Santana sighed and nodded. They said their goodbyes to Finn and Artie before getting in the car. Surprisingly Puck got in to the back with Santana while Quinn drove. The car ride was silent, the only person talking was Quinn and that was only to ask directions to Santana's house.

When they stopped off at Santana's apartment Puck got out with her and gave her another hug. "You call at anytime ok san? If you need anything please, please call me"

Santana nodded but said nothing, both of them knowing that probably wouldn't happen.

Puck kissed her forehead before turning and getting in beside Quinn "Try get some sleep tonight" he said as he closed the passenger side door. Santana nodded again and watched as gave Quinn a small kiss on the cheek before turning back to wave at her as Quinn pulled away from the curb.

She took her time climbing the stairs to her apartment wanting to draw out the inevitable loneliness that was coming. Sure she told the guys that she wanted to be alone and part of her wanted to be but a bigger part of her wanted to have someone like Quinn or Mercedes. Someone she didn't work with that would comfort her and support her and help her with dealing with the death of her friend.

*well you could've had Rachel there but you fucked that up...just like everything else* Santana thought bitterly as she opened the door to an empty house.

She dropped her stuff at the door before collapsing on the couch in the sitting room. She closed her eyes hoping that sleep would come but every time she closed her eyes she saw Dave's horrified face before he was engulfed in flames.

Sighing she got up and headed in to the kitchen, opening the fridge she saw some stuff that she could make a sandwich with since she hadn't eaten since lunch but her stomach flopped and she quickly rejected the Idea of food knowing that it probably wouldn't last long in her stomach before making a reappearance. Instead she pulled out a bottle of beer and headed back to the couch.

Sitting down she looked straight ahead at the blank TV screen and to a big gulp from the beer in her hand. The silence in the room was deafening and it didn't take Santana long to go through the rest of her beers in the fridge to help try ease the pain that she was feeling.

She got up and stumbled to her bedroom, the alcohol helping numb the pain in her heart. She sat on the end of her bed and stared at the mirror on the vanity table. Flanking the mirror were photographs that Santana had taken through the years. Most of her apartment was covered in pictures; it helped her remember all the good times she had in her life.

She reached over and picked up one of the pictures near the mirror. It was a picture of Dave, Puck and herself at Dave's wedding. Dave had asked both of them to be his best man and woman. Santana gave a sad smile as caressed Dave's smiling face with her thumb. It night was one of the best nights Santana ever had, they had all gotten drunk and didn't go to their bed till the wee hours of the morning, with Santana waking up in the bath and Puck wrapped around the toilet next to her in their hotel room.

Santana felt hot tears burn her eyes as they started to spill down her cheeks. Instead of feeling happiness that she should of felt while looking at the picture, she instead felt white hot rage that quickly bubbled throughout her body. She stood quickly and threw the photo in her hand at the wall above her mirror, watching as the glass smashed upon impact. She pulled all her other pictures off the desk and kicked at them with a muffed scream as the hut the ground.

Santana stumbled in to her bathroom and slammed the door closed, resting up against it panting from the exertion. She caught sight of herself in the mirror above the sink and saw a broken woman...a woman she was once familiar with...a woman she promised herself she would never be again.

With an animalistic scream she launched herself off the bathroom door and threw her closed fits at the mirror watching as it smashed, the glass shards cutting in to her hand but she didn't care as she pulled back and punched it again, this time falling to her knee as sobs wracked her body.

"Why him?...why did he have to die?, he had everything going for him and had so much life left to live...god why did you take him from me?" Santana sobbed curling in to a foetal position.

Santana lay on the bathroom floor hugging herself until she cried herself onto a restless sleep

* * *

(Feb 2012)

_Santana motioned to the bar man for another shot of whatever was in her glass, she had long since stopped caring what he was putting in to her glass as long as it numbed the pain inside her heart._

_She threw over some notes for the bar man to take before knocking back the liquid in her glass, welcoming the burning sensation it brought. She looked around as the bell on the door rang signalling that someone had entered the bar. Her eyes scanned all the regulars that she had come to get used to over the past month she had been hiding in the run down bar before settling on two young guys heading her way. She rolled her eyes and scoffed as the guy who had a ridiculous Mohawk winked at her._

_Much to Santana's annoyance the two guys settled themselves next to her on the bar._

"_Can I get two beers and whatever this pretty young lady wants" Mohawk boy asked the barman and turned to Santana and stuck his hand out. "Noah Puckerman but my buddies call me Puck and you are?"_

_Santana stared at the hand in front of her with a disgusted look "Not interested" she said as she turned away from the two boys but not before taking the drink Mohawk boy got her._

"_I'm pretty sure I can change your mind...I'm a fire-fighter" Mohawk boy, Puck said and stuck his chest out and wiggled his eyebrows._

"_Trainee fire-fighter" the other boy said with a small smile, shaking his head at his friend. "I'm Dave by the way"_

"_The only way you'll get me to change my mind is if you magically grow a pair of tits and lose the thing between your legs" Santana slurred slightly looking Puck up and down and completely ignoring Dave._

_Puck flushed slightly at the rejection and muttered something about moody lesbians and periods before walking over to the pool table and setting up a game._

_Santana glared at his retreating figure before turning her glare on Dave who just smiled._

"_I'm sorry about him after a few drinks he thinks he's god's gift to women or something..." Dave chuckled as Santana scoffed._

"_With that thing on his head hardly, it's like he's stapled a small animal to his head...I'm surprised that some animal charity hasn't took him to court yet for animal cruelty"_

_Dave laughed and shook his head as they both looked over at Puck, who was unsuccessfully trying to get one of the older female regulars to stop feeling his butt as he lent over the pool table._

"_So why is a pretty lady like you here all by herself?" Dave asked taking a sip of his beer._

_Santana gave Dave a hard look "Did you not hear what I said to your friend...I don't like what you have to offer"_

"_Yeah I did and I don't like what you have to offer either...lose the boobs and grow a penis then we'll talk" Dave said with a wink._

"_What?" Santana looked confused for a second trying to work what Dave meant._

"_We play for the same team"_

"_Oh...but I thought you were a fire-fighter?" Santana said trying to drunkenly work out if Dave was playing her._

"_A trainee fire-fighter yeah...but being gay doesn't stop me from pulling people from building or saving their lives" Dave shrugged._

"_Oh..."Santana said softly "I'm sorry I didn't mean ..." _

"_Don't worry about it...so what's your name and what do you do" Dave said waving off Santana's apology._

"_Santana and I was at Columbia for pre law but I dropped out" Santana knocked back the rest of her drink and motioned for the bar man again._

"_Can I ask why..." asked Dave as he watched the bar fill Santana's glass, he wasn't usually this nosy in people's business but usually getting in to Columbia was a big deal, that and the girl before him looked broken ._

_Santana shrugged "Just stuff"_

"_Just stuff that has you drowning your sorrows in tequila?" Dave asked watching Santana knock back the shot the bar man gave her._

_Santana turned and tried to focus her bleary eyes on Dave, she opened her mouth to say something and then her lip trembled. She shook her head and looked away._

_Dave looked slightly panicked at the crying girl in front of him and placed an awkward hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "Shh it's ok...uh I'm sorry I asked, I didn't mean to upset you" Dave said as he gently rubbed Santana's shoulder and back, still not sure how exactly to comfort Santana. _

"_She cheated on me" Santana choked in a broken whisper as she rubbed her eyes_

"_Your girlfriend?" Dave gave a sympathetic smile and asked the bar man for a glass of water._

"_Yeah...I caught her and she...didn't even look sorry" Santana hiccupped and quietly thanked Dave as he handed her the glass of water. "I came out for her...and moved to New York with her and now I have nothing, I...I thought she was the one, stupid huh?" _

"_No not at all, love makes us do crazy things sometimes" Dave said as Puck came up to them with his empty beer bottle and ordered two more._

"_Well love has fucked me over...I got kicked out of the student accommodation building cause I dropped out, I'm living off my saving in some shitty apartment, working a shitty waitressing job for minimum wage and I'm pretty sure the guy living next door to me is a pimp and I have a constant pain in my heart from her she stabbing it with her cheating ways" Santana muttered playing with the glass in her hands._

"_Well you know what you need" Puck said as he paid for his drinks, turning to look as Santana._

"_No what" Santana raised a sarcastic eyebrow_

"_You need some lesbros" Puck said taking a swig of his drink "And I will happily offer up our services"_

_Santana stared the hand Puck extended "Lesbros?"_

"_Yeah just consider us your new best friends, we can go out and pick up chicks together or go to strip clubs or drink beer or play video games the list of a lesbro goes on and on and we'll help you forget all about Miss Cheater" Puck said with a excited grin._

_Santana found herself matching Pucks grin "Ok" She said softly._

_From then on, after the boys put her in taxi home after she passed out on the bar after celebrating their new lesbro friendship, the three of them met whenever they could and Santana found that the two boys were actually decent guys and very good friends. So much so that when Santana entered the bar a few months in to their friendship in tears after not being able to keep up with her landlords rent increase, they had offered her their spare third bedroom with rent that she could afford. When Santana had come home cursing her new boss, the boys had helped her try find a new career but with little success until Puck jokingly told her to join the fire service with them and from then on Santana found a new passion and excelled at it with the support of the boys._

* * *

(Present time)

A soft banging brought Santana back to the world of the living. She opened her eyes and winced at the bright light before closing them again. She made a move to sit up but whimpered when the glass shards from the mirror cut in to her palms. She managed to pull herself and sit on the toilet, groaning as her back protested the movement, that would be the last time she would fall as sleep on the floor.

The soft banging started again and she groaned realising that the banging was coming from her front door, she couldn't be bothered with visitors; all she wanted was to crawl in to her bed and never leave.

She stood up on shaky legs and surveyed the damage she had caused, her mirror was completely smashed thanks to her fist and a quick look in to her bedroom told her that all the stuff on her vanity table was now a big mess on the floor.

She moved delicately across the floor making sure not stand on any glass before making her way through her bedroom to the kitchen to get a glass of water. In the hallway the banging of the door got louder.

"I'm not in the mood for visitors right now, come back some other time" Santana said loudly to the door and hissed as pain exploded in her head from the noise.

Santana turned away from the door and was about to head back to her bedroom when a voice from behind the door made her freeze on the spot and her breath catch.

"Santana its Rachel...please let me in"

* * *

My apologys for killing dave I really did like writing him...but i needed some one to die but never fear i will be bringing him back in memories and flashbacks well hopefully thanks for all the great feed back please keep it coming it encourages me to write


	9. Chapter 9

**So thank you for all your kind reviews they always make my day. This chapter will be the last chapter until after Christmas and possibly the New Year too. **

**A little taster for what I have planned for the next chapter-Dave's funeral, flashbacks and some Pezberry fluff...**

**Happy holidays to all my readers, I hope you have a good time and get everything you wish for and have a happy New Year.**

**Disclaimer :- don't own anything**

* * *

"Santana its Rachel...please let me in"

Santana stood frozen behind the door...this had to be a dream, there was no way Rachel Berry was actually knocking on her door asking to be let in.

"Santana please...please let me in" The sound of a fist banging against the door knocked Santana back in to reality and to the fact that Rachel was defiantly outside her door.

Cautiously Santana moved towards the door, still wondering if this was some sort of sick dream that her grieving mind had made up. Yes she had admitted to herself that she had wanted someone...Rachel, to come home to and comfort her after this shitty day but she didn't expect it to play out in reality.

Opening the door, Santana's heart thudded in her chest; maybe Rachel was here for a different reason, like to get compensation for the $100 glass of champagne she had given her in the limo. The soft sympathetic smile that met her however told her otherwise.

"Hey" Rachel uttered softly slightly surprised that Santana had opened the door so quickly, she had expected for more resistance or at least that's what Puck had warned her about.

Santana didn't say anything right way, she just looked at Rachel like she couldn't believe that she was there at her front door. "...Hey" she said just as softly when she found her voice.

"Can...can I come in?" Rachel asked looking unsure now that she was face to face with Santana. She had played out different scenarios in her head as she ascended the stairs to Santana's apartment but now that it was the real thing she didn't know what to do or say despite all that Puck had told her.

"What are you doing here Rachel?" Santana mumbled so softly that Rachel almost had to strain to hear it.

"I came to make sure that you're alright...I know what happened ...to Dave and I'm so sorry" Rachel said still unsure exactly the Latina would react.

The brown eyes staring back at Rachel hardened and jaw clenched, she didn't want to be pitied. "I'm fine " Santana growled as she tried to close the door but Rachel stepped forward and used her foot to keep the door from shutting.

"Santana please" Rachel said trying to push against the door, but Santana was much stronger than she was. "We're worried about you, Puck asked me to come over and make sure you are alright"

"You spoke to Puck" The resistance on the door eased up and Rachel let herself relax for a moment "Yeah he got my number from Kurt through Blaine...he's worried about you Santana and so am I"

Santana sighed defeated "...I just need...I don't know, I'm fine really" she shrugged

"Really cause you don't look it...you look exhausted and your hand..." Rachel trailed off gesturing towards Santana's hand that was on the door frame stopping Rachel from entering, wincing.

Santana looked at her hands and winced as well, the shock of Rachel being at the door hand made her forget about the pain.

"It's fine...it's just...I'm just, I'm fine really. I need...to be alone right now" Santana sighed and shook her head trying to convince herself that that's what she really needed.

"You don't have to be alone, Puck doesn't want you to be alone...and neither do I" Rachel said as she gently applied more pressure to the door pushing it open, glad that Santana had stopped resisting.

"I just want to help...If it helps, Puck just gave me a quick brief of what happened and asked if I would check in with you he didn't say anything more, he just doesn't want you to be alone after suffering such a great loss." Rachel said as she placed a hand on Santana's forearm and smiled gently.

Santana looked at the hand on her arm before slowly making her way up to look at Rachel's comforting gaze. She felt her lip tremble and forced herself to bite back the tears that threatened to fall, shaking her head she moved letting Rachel even further in to the house.

Rachel looked at the broken woman in front of her "Come on let's clean your hand" she said as she lead Santana away from the door, closing it behind them. Rachel led Santana down the hall and looked in to the nearest room, finding the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen Rachel pulled out a chair and guided Santana in to it. Santana sat with her head bowed not looking at anything but her hands in her lap.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Rachel asked as she looked about the kitchen.

"Yeah it's in the cupboard above the sink" Santana mumbled still not looking up.

After gathering all the things she thought she would need Rachel move to sit next to Santana at the table.

"You might have to keep me right I haven't done first aid in a while..." Rachel smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Santana's lips barely twitched "I'll keep you right"

Rachel gently placed Santana's hand on the table and uncurled her fist and gasped at the full extent of the damage. "Jesus Santana, what did you do?"

Santana shrugged but didn't say anything, wincing as Rachel started to pick out small pieces of mirror out of her knuckles with some tweezers.

"I can call my daddy and ask him to look over your hand if you want to make sure there's no serious damage...he's a doctor" Rachel said as she turned over Santana's hand and began pick the glass shards out of Santana's palm.

"No I'm good" Santana mumbled. "It'll be fine"

Rachel shot Santana a sad smile, it was very clear to Rachel from the minute the door opened that Santana was not fine despite what she was saying and Rachel hadn't expected her to be. She had just lost her best friend in the most tragic of ways and Rachel knew from experience that Santana would need someone there even if was just to be a sounding board for her anger and frustrations.

When Puck had phoned her she was a bit confused at who was exactly phoning her but after a brief introduction of "I'm Santana's mohawked friend" she was able to place the voice to a face. At first she had thought that he was phoning on behalf of Santana and their disaster of a date and that made her anger start to spike but she noticed the tone of his voice was off. It wasn't the same cocky voice that she had heard from him when she had met him at Nolan's Bar during Kurt and Blaine's date, instead it was soft and tight like he was trying not to cry as he relayed Rachel with the events of that day.

"_I know this is a big ask Rachel, but could you please go over and check on Santana for me...she won't let anyone help her and she really needs_ _someone to be there for her even if she doesn't want it" Pucks voiced held a silent plea that Rachel couldn't ignore. "And she can't go back to the way she was before it would kill her"_

"_Why me...I'm probably one of the last people she wants to see right now because if you hadn't heard our date was kinda a disaster" Rachel had highly doubted that Santana would want to see her after their date the night prior but the last part of Pucks sentence alarmed her._

"_No Rachel you're the perfect person to do this trust me please...I'll owe you one please...please"_

"_Ok"_

Santana winced and grunted as Rachel applied the rubbing alcohol to Santana's knuckles and Rachel had to grip her hand tighter when she tried to pull away.

"Sorry" Rachel mumbled even though she knew it had to be done.

Santana hissed out another breath when Rachel started cleaning her palm. It took Rachel another few minutes to clean Santana's hand and bandage it with only a few directions from Santana on how to get the bandage on properly.

Once she had finished putting all the stuff away she turned to Santana, not too sure on the next step she should take. She walked over and gently pulled at Santana's uninjured hand forcing her up out of the seat.

She led Santana in to the living room and sat down on the couch pulling Santana down with her. At first Santana sat next to her, upright and stiff but just when Rachel was about to try coax her in to more relaxed position curled in to her side, Santana moved so that she was lying on the couch curled up in to as much as a ball as she could and laid her head on Rachel's lap.

Rachel sat frozen for a few seconds at Santana's unexpected move but she pulled herself together quickly trying to ignore her heart thumping in her chest at the quite intimate position.

"If you want to talk about it I'm here Santana...even if you don't want to talk right now, in a few days, months whenever...I'm here" Rachel murmured as she stroked Santana's hair, she felt rather than seen Santana's shoulders shake from repressed sobs. "I'm here"

Rachel sat there stroking Santana's hair murmuring words of comfort until Santana cried herself in to a deep sleep

* * *

.

When Santana woke she found herself alone on the couch and it took her a minute to remember what exactly happen before she cried herself to sleep on Rachel's Lap...on...Rachel's...lap...

Santana's eyes widened as she pulled herself up in to a sitting position ignoring the way the room spun for a moment and quickly searched for the tiny brunette. She thought quickly that she might have dreamt it all up, she had heard Sam and Mike talk about shit like that, like if you wanted something bad enough, it would go in to your subconscious and you would dream about it and stuff but one look at her bandaged hand confirmed it defiantly wasn't a dream.

The sound of a door closing from behind Santana made her jump and swivel round, wincing as her head pounded. There standing in her living room doorway was Rachel Berry.

"Oh you're up" Rachel smiled as she crossed the threshold in to the living room "How you feeling?"

Santana sat there frozen with her mouth open unable to form words. She felt herself flush; she must look like a fool sitting there like a fish out of water.

"I've got you some breakfast...and some coffee, I didn't know what you would like so I just got a selection of stuff" Rachel said quickly, motioning to the bags and cups in her hands.

"I uh...I...What time is it" Santana said as she looked around wide eyed for a clock still not believing that Rachel was there in her living room with breakfast.

"It's just past 8 in the morning, you slept all the way through and Puck phoned he said he'll pop over this afternoon to see you" Rachel smile as she headed in to the kitchen to plate up breakfast.

"Did you stay here last night?" Santana asked as she got up and followed Rachel in to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I did...is that ok? I ran back to my apartment to change then I picked up some breakfast this morning. Puck told me where your spare key was, I didn't want to you to wake up alone" Rachel smiled sheepishly over at Santana. "I uh also cleaned your bedroom up a bit...I was going to put you to bed last night so you weren't sore when you woke up from sleeping on the couch but uh there was a lot of glass on the floor and stuff... "

Santana bowed her head to hide her reddened cheeks. She knew that she couldn't always handle her emotions which was why she tried to bottle them up but usually they got the better of her and she lashed out at things and she was embarrassed that Rachel had to see that, especially when they were on rocky enough ground as it was.

"Santana, it's ok...what you're going through is difficult, I know that and it's understandable to lash out but as cliché as it is, talking also helps and I still mean what I said last night, if you ever want to talk I'm here ok?"

Santana nodded but didn't say anything as she moved to sit at the table letting the emptiness and pain engulf her as the shock of Rachel being in her apartment wore off and the reminder of Dave's death came back to her full force.

"Here if you don't want to eat at least have a few sips of coffee just to have something in you" Rachel said as she pushed a take away cup towards Santana followed by packets of sugar and some cream.

Santana mumbled a "Thank you" before taking a few sips of the black coffee in front of her.

The pair sat in silence as Santana finished her coffee and took a few bites of the bagel that Rachel put in front of her. An awkward silence fell between them after Santana had had enough of the bagel in front of her.

"So...um I've got to go now but I've left my number on the fridge if you ever need me just give me a call at anytime ok?" Rachel said as she pointed to the fridge and to a piece of paper clipped to it by a magnet of a naked woman that Santana had gotten from a Bro's holiday with Puck and Dave.

"Ok" Santana said softly as she stood and walked Rachel to the door. They stood there for a few seconds unsure if they should hug or just say goodbye but it was Rachel who acted first as she lent up and pressed a kiss to Santana's lips.

"Just remember Santana you do have people you care about you and they are always more than willing to help even when you don't ask for it" she said as she pulled away from the shocked Latina.

"Thank you" Santana mumbled when she found her voice "Thank you for being there"

"Any time" Rachel smiled softly as she turned away and began walking towards the stairwell, she turned back and sent Santana another small smile over her shoulder before descending the stairs.

Santana closed the door and smiled to herself and sent a prayer up to Dave knowing that he was already working his magic from up above.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it...**

**Ooo I now have twitter, its irnbru323 please follow me I'll be putting up updates and stuff about my work on there, once I figure out how to work it... **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm such a bad author, person, thing or whatever you want to call me. I'm so sorry for the Mega late update. I had a small crisis of confidence about my writing and stupidly vowed to stop writing but I'm over myself and back to normal (well I've never been normal but yeah) and back writing woo.**

**So without further ado I present to you this long overdue chapter, short as it is but I wanted something up, the next chapter will be longer I promise. Thanks for your patience and to everyone who's still reading my stories you guys are seriously the best. **

**Disclaimer:- I don't own anything**

(Present time)

Sue looked up at the burning building with a grim determination. Puck had just radioed in the progress of the rescue team. They had made little progress since the last check in and time was running out. Santana was in bad shape and Sue was getting worried form the lack of response she was getting from the Latina. She had been radioing Santana every 5 minutes to check up on her and it was taking her longer and longer for her to respond back which wasn't a good sign.

The crunching of snow alerted Sue to a presence behind her. Turning she met the concerned eyes of Captain Will Shuester from fire house 81.

"William I see you still can't fit that helmet on to that bird's nest you like to call hair" Sue snarled as the smaller man as he approached, his crew in tow.

"Sue always a pleasure" Will nodded, well used to the rivalry between the stations "We got a call saying that there was an emergency in your area and thought we could be of service"

Sue regarded the man in front of her biting back the witty comeback that was about to roll off her tongue. There was no time for being petty and refusing the help offered would definitely result in Santana's death and that was something she was determined not to let happen.

"I already have a team in there trying to get one of my guys out, it would be too dangerous to put more people in but we could do with more hoses putting the fire out" Sue said as she motioned with her head to the building that was still engulfed by flames, the streams of water from the hoses already there not making a dent on the inferno and the snow and wind were not helping any either.

Will shot Sue a disbelieving look, not expecting an answer without an insult attached. "Yes, sure I'll get my crew to line up the trucks." He said clearing his throat "Right Joe, Rory I want you manning the hoses, get the trucks stationed as close to the blaze as safely possible, everyone else I want you doing whatever you can to help out" Will turned to Sue after briefing his team and nodded once to her before leaving to get the trucks ready.

Sue turn back to face the building grabbing the radio "Puckerman what's your position?"

Puck grunted with effort as the sparks flew around him, cutting in to the structure was no easy feat. He heard the radio crackle and switched off the saw he was using.

"Captain?" Puck asked, as swiped at his brow trying to clear the sweat that was stinging his eyes.

"Puckerman how far are you in to the structure?"

"Not far, the buildings old so the structure is solid. We've got two saws going but the concrete is so thick it's blunting the blades quicker than we can change them." Puck said as he looked over at the Finn who was manning the other saw and making very little progress.

"Keep trying, I'll check to see if there is an alternate route that we've maybe missed. Fire house 81 is here to support so if push comes to shove we can rotate crews if you get tired. But Puckerman this is _our_ teammate, _our_ friend, _we_ are going to get her out copy?"

"Yeah Capt loud and clear, we'll get our girl out, I'll make sure of it...I promise" Puck signed off and turned to look at the guys next to him "Right let's get our girl home and safe"

As he turned and watched his crewmates and friends, a new wave of determination passed through him. He was not losing Santana like he lost Dave; he would not lose another person he cared for so much. He pulled back on his mask and picked up the saw with a new purpose.

*Hold on Santana...Please just hold on*

* * *

(Flash Back)

Santana looked at herself in the mirror as she straightened her tie. Usually she was proud to wear her ceremonial uniform to show off that she was a fire fighter but today wearing the uniform held a different purpose, today she wished she didn't have to wear it.

"Santana you ready?" Tina's voice echoed through the stations bathroom.

"Yeah I'll be out in a sec" Santana hated the way her voice cracked as she said it. Her throat was raw from all the cry and sobbing she had been doing over the past week and she looked like hell. After Rachel had kissed her and left Santana was left confused. Part of her was ecstatic, Rachel Berry had kissed her, had actually kissed her full on the mouth but as soon as she had closed the door and had entered her living room and caught sight of a picture of her, Puck and Dave the grief had come flooding back. She had spent the rest of the week in her bed remembering all the good times they had together and crying about all the stuff they would now never get to do.

Tina gave a sad smile as she met her at the bathroom door "The guys are waiting for us" she said as she handed Santana her cap.

Santana returned the smile and accepted the cap mumbling a small thanks. Tina watched as Santana headed off down the corridor towards the mess area where all the guys were waiting for them. Tina followed the Latina down the corridor wishing she could say something that would comfort the Latina but no words came to her. She had never seen Santana like this before and she was at a loss of what to do. Sure she knew that Dave, Santana and Puck were as close a threesome as any, Santana and Puck hadn't just lost a friend, they lost a brother and it sucked that there was nothing Tina could do to comfort either of them.

Thankfully for Tina they reached the mess hall before she could think of anything to say. The minute they entered Puck moved across the room to Santana and engulfed her in to a big hug whispering something in her ear that Tina didn't quite make out.

They all moved to the dispatch room where a nominated fire truck and ambulance was waiting for them to take them to the church. All the fire fighters got in to the truck while Tina and Beiste got in to the ambulance.

On the ride over no one spoke until they got to the church, they sat waiting in the truck for all the other guests to go in.

"Is Rachel coming?" Puck asked as he noticed Quinn enter the church with Mercedes and Rachel's friend Kurt who had come to be there for Blaine.

"No she has an audition or something, but why would she come...I mean we're not exactly anything she just kissed me that's all." Santana said looking out of the window at the small mass of people heading in to the church.

Puck open his mouth to protest, to say that Rachel did care about her and that she had texted him when she wasn't getting a response from Santana, to check up on her, but their captain chose that moment to appear telling them to get in to position as the car carrying Dave's coffin had arrived. Santana, Puck, Finn, Mike, Artie and Sam, the coffin bearers moved over to the car while Sue got everyone else in to position before moving up to the front of the procession leading the coffin in.

Santana and Artie where at the foot of the coffin just behind Sue while Finn and Mike were at the head at the back with Puck and Sam in the middle, Beiste and Tina taking up the rear leading in Dave's family.

Santana clenched her jaw and willed herself not to cry as the weight of the coffin settled on her shoulders, she could feel Pucks eyes on her as they started their walk in to the church and that added to the weight on her shoulders. She took some satisfaction at the amount of people that came out to remember Dave and celebrate the life that he lived.

After settling the coffin at the front of the church they moved to sit in one of the pews designated just for them. Santana sat in a daze the priest spewed stuff about Dave being accepted in to gods kingdom and that god was taking away any pain that he felt and that he was now at peace.

Santana herself didn't believe in god even though she was raised a catholic by her parents and more importantly her grandmother who took her to church every Sunday but Santana had difficulty in believing in something that gave her family a reason to disown her.

She grabbed Pucks hand as the priest left the alter and Sue took his place. Santana hung her head trying desperately to bury her head in to her chest letting the tears fall as Sue's strong unwavering voice filled the room.

"Dave was an excellent fire fighter and he was an even better friend, he had passion and a determination that made easily one of the best fire fighters in my squad. He always came to work with smile and readiness to help anyone who needed it, which made him a great individual , a great man." As Sue stopped to collect herself, Santana looked over at the pew across from her to the sobbing and grieving parents and devastated husband that Dave was leaving behind. She felt her chest constrict at the sight of their loss and how their world was now much lonelier. Suddenly the room was to hot and too crowded.

She was vaguely aware of Sue talking again as she tried her best to focus on Pucks thumb that was rubbing across the back of her hand trying to sooth her but that wasn't helping her as breaths began to come in short gasps. A sob caught in her chest as she shuddered to take a breath.

"Hey it's ok just calm down...try to take deep breaths" Puck murmured rubbing her back.

She felt a hand on her shoulder as someone move in to the pew beside her. A small delicate hand pull one of hers out of Puck's much larger hands and she held on to it like it was her only life line.

"Try to calm down and take deep breaths" a voice whispered in her ear as the person gently rubbed her back.

The familiar voice made Santana's head shoot up and the tightness in her chest loosen a bit. " I thought you had an audition?"

Rachel gave a small smile and squeezed the hand that she held in her own. " I did but I had somewhere more important to be"

Santana lips twitched as she squeezed Rachel's hands back and she felt Puck squeeze her other one. He sent a smile down at her and kissed her temple.

As Finn and Mike took their place at the altar replacing Sue to read a passage on behalf of the team, Santana slowly felt her chest loosen and her breathing started to go back to normal despite the sobs.

It wasn't long after that, that the service was finished and everyone was to make their way to the grave yard for the formal burial.

* * *

The next Morning Santana woke up with a pounding headache and no memory of how she got home. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head as the sun peek through a gap in her curtains making her headache ten times worse. She snuggled back down fully intending on sleeping her hangover off for the rest of the day but just as she was on the cusp of sleep she heard something that alerted her to the fact that she was not the only person in her house.

Her eyes shot open, which she regretted immediately as she felt her brain explode with pain thanks to her hangover, at hearing her shower running. Wincing she looked down at the trail of clothes that lead to her bed and quickly pulled back the bed covers to inspect her nakedness but sighed with relief when she found herself in a tank top and boy shorts.

*But that doesn't mean you didn't do the nasty with someone nasty* a voice said at the back of her mind, filling her with dread again. She just prayed that Rachel wasn't around when she pulled whoever was in her shower.

The sound of the shower shutting off made Santana's heart stop as she desperately tried to piece last night events back together and figure out who she took home and guilt exploded in her chest at the fact that she did that at Dave's wake making her possibly the worse friend in the world.

The sound of soft footsteps approached the door and Santana closed her eyes as the person entered the room.

*Please be Puck...Please be Puck* Santana thought desperately.

"Oh good you're up, how's your head?" An angelic voice asked.

For the second time that morning Santana's eyes shot open but this time she didn't care about the pain in her head as she stared at a towel clad Rachel Berry.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so so sorry for the late update (again) sadly life gets in the way of writing but I finally got it done and I hope you's like it **

**(Also apologises for any mistakes I've only just briefly glanced at it editing wise since I just wanted to get something up since everyone has been waiting so patiently for it) **

**Enjoy xx**

**Disclaimer :- I don't own glee or any of the characters **

Santana lay frozen in the bed staring at Rachel clad only in a small white towel. With wide eye she took in Rachel's figure, starting from the ground up she slowly made her way up Rachel's smooth legs, up past her shapely hips, to her towel covered abdomen. Her eyes lingered slightly on where the towel was knotted just above her breasts before continuing her journey up Rachel's shoulders and neck, finally reaching Rachel's amused face.

Santana her face fill with heat at her blatant staring and the fact that Rachel had been watching her.

"So how's your head?" Rachel asked again, amused at Santana's red face and obvious embarrassment.

"It's ugh…it's good…I need to…um go to the bathroom" Santana stuttered hopping out of the bed, still never taking her eyes off of Rachel's nearly naked form.

Rachel found herself having to hold back a giggle as Santana, still transfixed on her, didn't quite make it through the door, smacking her shoulder against the frame on her way out. She finally succumbed to the giggles as Santana's face went a darker shade of red as she scurried out of the room mumbling stuff in what Rachel assumed to be Spanish.

Out in the hall Santana rushed down to her bathroom, quickly grabbing her phone off the table that held her keys, before slamming the bathroom door shut.

She closed the lid on the toilet seat and sat down and let out a deep breath. She didn't know what to do because she couldn't remember what she did last night…or who. Taking a deep breath she typed in a well-known number in to her phone and pressed call.

She listen to it ring several times and her heart thudded painfully in her chest already anticipating the outcome of last night.

"Hello…" a voice grumbled in to her ear.

"Puck…Puck I need your help" Santana whispered in to the receiver.

"Hello?…Hello Santana?...What's going on are you ok?" Puck asked becoming slightly more alert to his friends distress "Why are you whispering"

"Rachel Berry is in my room…wearing nothing but a towel…and I…I can't remember what happened last night. I think I might've slept with her." Santana whispered frantically down the phone.

She had to pull the phone away from her ear as Puck's laughter echoed out of the receiver.

"What?" Santana asked as Puck's laughter started to die down "Shit Puck, what happened?"

"You honestly don't remember?"

"No" Santana said through gritted teeth, she could hear the amusement in his voice and could picture the smug 'I know something you don't know' look on his face "That's why I'm asking"

"Well I think you should ask Rachel 'cause she knows more than I do" and with that Puck hung up leaving Santana to stare at her phone in disbelief. She tried calling again but it went to voice mail.

Muttering under her breath she exited the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen to make herself coffee to she could try and fix whatever this mess was.

Upon entering the kitchen she stalled to a halt and felt her face flush again, so much so that she thought she would get a nose bleed.

Rachel was bent at the waist trying to find a pan in her cupboard under the counter, wearing a pair of very short running shorts that Santana used for the gym and one of Santana's old fire department t-shirts.

Santana felt something pull in her stomach at the sight and for the first time in a long time she felt like she could get used to seeing a sight light that every morning. Santana was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that Rachel had found what she was looking for and was now looking at her with an unsure look on her face.

"I'm making breakfast…I hope that's ok?" Rachel asked as she put the pan on the stove.

"What...uh yeah that's fine" Santana stuttered clearing her throat, willing the blood away from her face. She moved in to the kitchen to help Rachel make the breakfast but the minute her hand touched the pan it got slapped away.

"Take a seat and let me make it…you just sit back and relax especially after the night you've had" Rachel smile and gently push Santana away from the stove.

At Rachel's words Santana felt her eyes widen as she took a seat at the kitchen table wondering what exactly happened the night before.

Rachel noticed the panicked look on Santana's face as she turned to sit on the chair but decided to wait until Santana had something in her stomach and was slightly more sober and coherent before she started questioning the look.

A peacefulness descended upon them as Rachel silently made Santana breakfast and Santana for the second time in under half an hour caught herself thinking that she could get used to a scene like this every morning.

10 minutes later a plate full of eggs, sausages and bacon was push in Santana's direction as Rachel plopped herself down in the seat opposite.

"Are you not having any?" Santana asked, eyeing up Rachel and her lack of food.

"I'm a vegan…so I don't eat meat or anything that comes from animals, but I have an apple so it's fine." Rachel said as she waved the apple in her hand.

"Oh…that's uh…cool" Santana said and winced at how lame it sounded, but Rachel didn't seem to mind.

The two ate in silence the only sounds being the scrapping of cutlery against the plate and the slight crunch of an apple. As she ate, Santana wondered how best to approach the subject of last night. Rachel didn't seemed to mind that they had slept together even after her reluctance to get involved with Santana. Santana decided that it was best to lay everything bare, if this thing with Rachel was going to go anywhere and Santana found herself wanting it to go somewhere.

"So…last night was interesting?" Santana started fishing for some information she could use to start the conversation.

"Yeah it was…" Rachel said with a laugh as she played with the core of her apple but didn't give anything more.

"Ok look whatever happen last night happened and I apologise if you felt the need to sleep with me because you felt sorry for my ass or something" Santana said cutting off Rachel before she could interrupt. "You deserve more than a drunken fuck, you should be treated like a princess and worshiped and if you give me the chance I will do that"

Santana looked up having said most of that to the kitchen table. She felt her heart sink at the incredulous look on Rachel's face. "What?"

"Santana that's a lovely thing to say and all but we didn't sleep together…you pretty much passed out the minute I laid you down on the bed" Rachel said slowly "And Noah helped you out of your clothes or well he tried to until you kick him in his man berries and then I took over."

"Well Fuck"

* * *

Santana glared at the group of guys that were bent over laughing at her expense. It was her first day back to work since Dave's funeral and she was already regretting it. She had just told the boys and Tina what had happened between her and Rachel during the awkward breakfast conversation.

"So basically after you found out that you and her didn't have any lady lovin' you just got up and walked out…" Puck said and ducked as one of their work boots was fired at his head.

"Well I was mortified…I mean she must think I have like sex on the brain or something…" Santana huffed and buried her face in to her hand with a groan.

"Was she there when you got back?" Tina asked as she patted Santana on the back in sympathy.

"No she left" Santana mumbled "I still don't fully know what happened that night"

"Well how about I fill in the blanks" Puck grinned

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Santana stood at the bar speaking to one of Dave's uncles with a scotch in front of her. Puck stood at one of the tables at the back making sure to keep an eye on her as she finished off the third scotch before signalling for another. He knew from experience that that was how Santana dealt with her emotions and he knew that Dave would be expecting him to keep an eye on her and to make sure that she didn't go back to that dark place she was in when he first met her._

"_You know Dave was my favourite nephew despite him being one of those homosexuals, that boy had talent, he was going to be a great football player but he made me just as proud when he joined the academy" his uncle said with a slight slur he motion for the barman to pour them another drink even though they had a fresh one in front of them both. "He cared for you a lot Santana, you and Noah and I want to thank you for being such a good friend to him"_

_From a far Puck noticed her head drop and the slight shake of her shoulders that showed that she was crying. After she downed her fourth scotch Puck was about to intervene when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look down at the owner of the hand and met a concerned pair of brown eyes._

"_She will be ok won't she?" Rachel asked _

"_Yeah she will…it'll take time…losing Dave" Puck stopped unable to continue shaking his head "Don't worry I'll make sure she won't hurt herself" he said with surety looking at Rachel._

"_Me too" Rachel said "I care for her and I don't want to see her hurting"_

"_Well then we'll look after her together" Puck said as he grabbed Rachel's hand from his shoulder and squeezed it._

_An hour later Santana hadn't moved away from the bar and her tears hadn't stopped. Puck saw his opportunity when the uncle excused himself to go to the toilet and with the help of Rachel was able to pull her away from the bar. They got a taxi and with slight difficulty managed to navigate her up the stairs to her apartment._

_Once in the apartment they managed to manoeuvre her to her bedroom and on to the bed._

"_I'll go get her some aspirin and water" Rachel said as she left Puck to deal with getting Santana in to bed._

_In the kitchen Rachel busied herself with find the aspirin, finally after locating it in the cupboard over the sink she went about filling a glass of water. She jumped when she heard Santana shouting and then a small thud along with some groaning. _

_She rushed back to the room to find Puck curled up on the ground in the fetal position whimpering. She looked at Santana who had the covers of the bed pulled up to her chest._

"_Noah what happened" Rachel asked as she moved to check on him._

"_She kicked me" Puck groaned and let out a another whimper_

"_Yeah well he was trying to take my clothes off and I don't like what he has to offer" Santana snapped and then burst in to tears mumbling things in Spanish._

"_Noah why don't you go um…sort yourself out on the couch and ill finish getting Santana ready for bed" Rachel said and Puck nodded and crawled on his hands and knees towards the door._

_As she watched Puck and his dignity leave the room on all fours she was aware that the back ground noise that was Santana's mumbling had died down. She turned and looked and found Santana flat on her back drowsily looking up at the ceiling._

_Rachel approached the bed and sat down next to her "let's get you changed in to some bed clothes"_

_Santana let Rachel move her in to a sitting position and slumped against Rachel's shoulder as Rachel started to undo Santana's tie on her uniform._

"_Rachel?" Santana mumbled against Rachel's shoulder. "I'm…sorry…I" she never finished her sentence as she pushed off Rachel and ran to the bathroom just making it in time before what was in her stomach made an appearance._

* * *

Santana closed her eyes as Puck finished filling in the blanks. "Please tell me I didn't throw up on her"

"No I don't think you did but I think she might've used her jumper to clean you up a bit" Puck said with a grin "Way to go Lopez that really the way to impress a girl"

Santana was about to respond when the voice of their captain cut through the room.

"Lopez you have a visitor…Her small hobbit like features made me think she's related to Anderson so I was surprised that she asked for you…make it quick, I want everyone in the briefing room in ten got it" she said to the room.

The group nodded and headed towards the briefing room not wanting to be late and face the captain's wrath.

When Sue moved away from the doorway Santana felt her stomach drop as Rachel step through the doorway taking in her surroundings. "So this is where you work huh"

"Yeah um…Rachel what are you doing here?...not that I mind of course" Santana quickly amended watching as Rachel moved more in to the room.

"Well you left me hanging a few days ago and I waited for you to come back but I had to go to a meeting and I feel like I should do this in person." Rachel said as she turned to face Santana.

Santana gulped, she was sure she had just blown any chance she had with Rachel.

"I know that our last date was a bit of a disaster so I would like to take you out again. This time no limo's or fancy restaurants. Just me and you."

Santana was too shocked to say anything. She opened her mouth to say yes but no words came out. By the time she actually got her voice to work Sue had made her way back in to the room and was observing them with a slight disgust.

"Lopez briefing room Now!" Sue barked

"Uh yes Captain…Rach I Wou..." Santana began

"Now Lopez!...you can organise you little play date some other time " Sue said as she marched past the two "If I make it to the Briefing room before you Lopez you'll be on cleaning duty for a month"

Santana smiled "I would love to go on another date with you Rachel" she said as she reached for Rachel's hand and gave it a kiss "Just tell me a time and a place and I'll be there…but right now I have to go" she winked and gave Rachel's hand another peck before turning and sprinting after her captain.

Rachel left the station with a giddy smile on her face. When she got outside she grabbed her Phone and pressed 1 on her speed dial.

"Kurt I need a favour"

* * *

**Review ?**


End file.
